Righteous Side of Hell
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo learns he is an incubus after accidentally killing his boyfriend, and leaves his hometown to go to Karakura Town and tries to fight off his hunger and other demons. He runs into Grimmjow, a panther demon and the son of the man who took the murder case of his boyfriend. Grimmjow does the unacceptable. Offers himself as food.
1. Chapter 1

**_Righteous Side of Hell_**

Summary: Ichigo learns he is an incubus after accidentally killing his boyfriend, and leaves his hometown to go to Karakura Town and tries to fight off his hunger and other demons. He runs into Grimmjow, a panther demon and the son of the man who took the murder case of his boyfriend. Grimmjow does the unacceptable. Offers himself as food.

Bleach Demon Fanfic

Yaoi and possible Mpreg

 **Chapter 1**

Ichigo pulled the blanket over his chest, covering his mouth with a hand as he tried to hold back his scream. Renji was lying on his bed, his eyes white. A smile was on his face, his veins visible all over his naked body. Ichigo didn't know what to do, didn't even know what he did.

They were just having sex…

It was Ichigo's first time, and he killed his boyfriend. He didn't know how it happened, only knew that when Renji came he started choking. Ichigo didn't even cum yet, but his boner was long gone. Ichigo had only kissed him once, only once and Renji died.

Ichigo brought the sheets to his face, crying into the sheets as he looked away from his dead boyfriend. He wanted to know what he did that was so terrible that Renji died. Ichigo took a quick shower to get the feeling of his lover's body off of himself, moving Renji to the floor and tearing off the sheets.

Ichigo burned them in the fireplace, putting his soiled clothes in a backpack. He put Renji back on the bed, looking back to his lovers face. Ichigo wiped away his tears, not even sure what to do. He didn't want Renji's mother to come back and see this. But he couldn't stay…

He couldn't turn himself in.

He didn't even know what he did to kill him. Ichigo cleaned the entire room so his prints wouldn't be found, crying silently the entire time. When he finished he left. He left through the front door; glad it was nighttime so nobody would see him. He put on his hoodie, hiding his bright orange hair. He ran all the way back to his house, sneaking in through his window. His father had left that night but would be back soon, Ichigo sitting down on his bed.

He had just killed his boyfriend. Ichigo covered his eyes, gritting his teeth when he tried to hold back his screams. He had to leave. Ichigo knew there would be something that could lead this all back to him. He uncovered his eyes, wiping away his tears. He pulled out his laptop, searching desperately for a place to escape to.

"Karakura Town."

Ichigo frowned, remembering his father had said something about that place. Hadn't his mother been born there?

Ichigo was about to close his laptop but stopped. Maybe there was something that could explain what had happened. He put in sex deaths, not sure how else to explain it. It was a bunch of random things about stupid ways people died by sex, and just when Ichigo thought he would never know he stopped.

 _Demons._

Ichigo pressed on the link, the web page opening to show a humanoid looking demon. It had wings and revealing body armor with tattoo's all over it's body, horns sprouting from its head. Ichigo scrolled down, seeing two links. One said succubus and the other said incubus. Ichigo pressed on incubus, covering his mouth when he saw a dead woman who looked just like Renji when he died. He read threw the words, feeling vomit rise in his throat.

' _An incubus is a male sex demon. They usually target women in their dreams, getting them sexually aroused or having sex with them in their dreams. This only drains a portion of their life force, but when in direct contact with an incubus, their entire life force is taken. Most incubuses are beautiful men, almost too beautiful to be true. Inside they are nothing but disgusting, horrible looking demons.'_

Ichigo closed his laptop, getting up and looking at himself in the mirror. He was still himself, though tear streaks decorated his cheeks. He wasn't an ugly monster. Ichigo took off his hoody, not seeing any horns. He looked away, wondering if a hideous monster was the last thing Renji saw.

Ichigo pulled out his old basketball bag, throwing in some clothes and all the money he was saving for college. He threw in a pair of shoes and his laptop, looking around his room. He hoped his sisters would be okay without him. He grabbed Kon, the only thing he had from his mother.

Ichigo left everything else the same, not sure if he should leave a letter. He decided not to, leaving from his window. He looked back to his house, running as fast as he could to get away. He ran all the way to the train station, panting as he looked up to the sign. He pulled up his hoodie, using his card to go through the gate. He got on the train when it came, sitting down with a grunt.

He closed his eyes, his mind flashing back to Renji's face. Ichigo tried not to cry in such a public place, opening his phone and seeing the text he had sent Renji that night.

 _'I love you.'_ It had been the first time Ichigo had ever said it, and he had meant every word. Ichigo closed his phone, placing it on his lap. The bullet train would get him to Karakura Town in a couple hours, not that Ichigo cared. He just needed to get away. He would stay there for a few weeks to get answers before he would move to Mexico.

They would never find him there.

Ichigo closed his eyes, placing his head on the window. He wasn't sure what was happening, and to be honest he didn't want to. He just wanted to go to sleep. Ichigo suddenly felt hungry. He opened his eyes, looking to the man who sat on the seat across to him. His eyes kept glancing to him, Ichigo looking away. He tightened his hand phone.

He fed on sexual desire?

Did that mean that the man sitting there wanted him, sexually? Ichigo sighed, wondering if he should just run the rest of the way there. He decided against it, already knowing he would run into the slums before he got to the city. Ichigo ignored the man when he got up and sat next to him, Ichigo not even sure he could care at this moment.

They were the only two on the entire train this late at night. Everybody else got off at the stop.

"You're a very pretty boy." Ichigo looked to the man when it was obvious he wasn't going to leave, the man giving him a small smile. It was a man probably in his thirties, his eyes wrinkled at the sides from stress and age. He was probably married and just got off from work. His wife probably wouldn't satisfy him anymore, or he was secretly gay and just wouldn't admit it to his parents.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Ichigo frowned, looking away from the man. The man was in now way attractive, and Ichigo didn't want to add on to the body count he already had.

"You remind me of a porn star." Ichigo gasped when the man put a hand in his sweats, Ichigo pushing him away. The man fell off the seat, Ichigo standing up and looking down to him.

"Leave me alone. I'm in no fucking mood." Ichigo was almost taken aback by his words, usually not so mean to people. He didn't stand down though; his mind calm despite the fact the man was three times his size. The man stood up and wiped off his clothing, looking down at Ichigo.

"Pull down your pants kid." Ichigo had a feeling his nice words were just a façade. Ichigo didn't, staring down the man. The man moved first, Ichigo growling as he grabbed the man's arm and pulled it behind his back. The man cried out in pain, looking over his shoulder and gasping sharply in fear. Ichigo looked up to the window, his face becoming pale.

His short orange hair was suddenly long and black, his eyes red like blood. Ichigo dropped the man, taking a step back. The man tried to get up but was frozen in fear, Ichigo looking down to him. When the train stopped, Ichigo got off. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away.

He ran for what seemed like forever, his legs never getting tired like they were supposed to. He ran all the way to Karakura Town, never looking up from the ground. He stopped by a house, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He touched his hair, his short orange strands back.

Ichigo grabbed onto his bag, the thing having felt feather light until now. Ichigo took out his phone, seeing it was three in the morning. He saw a missed call from his father, Ichigo turning off his phone. He wasn't sure where he was in Karakura Town, but he knew he must have passed the slums a few hours ago. He just had to keep walking until he found a place to rest.

"Look what we got." Ichigo turned around, seeing two men standing a few feet away. Ichigo took a step back, feeling hungry again. Ichigo wanted to eat so bad, his hunger making him feel sick.

"It's a half breed. How lucky we are." Ichigo didn't know what they meant, one of the men baring his teeth. Ichigo took a step back when he saw dog like teeth in his mouth, swallowing thickly when his eyes flashed red.

"Just be a good boy and pull down you pants and open your mouth." Ichigo bolted, running behind the house and jumping over the fence. He ran as fast as he could, hearing one of the men curse. He jumped from backyard to backyard, hearing a snarl behind him.

Why were they chasing him!

Ichigo took a sharp turn, jumping up and landing in an alley. He bolted towards the entrance, stopping when the other man suddenly blocked his path. Ichigo panted in fear, looking over his shoulder and seeing the other man with the dog teeth. In the dark he seemed bigger, two wolf like ears at the top of his head. Ichigo looked back to the other man, seeing his teeth when he smiled.

He had dog teeth as well, Ichigo wondering how the hell he got into this. He took off his bag, dropping it to the ground. He tried to think of how to get out of this, looking to each man as he thought of a way to fight them off. Ichigo took in a deep breath, thinking back to his years of karate training.

"You're a stubborn half breed. Aren't incubus supposed to be little sluts?" Ichigo's eyes widened when the man at the entrance said incubus, gasping when he was grabbed from behind.

"You must be new to this then." Ichigo gasped when the arm around his neck tightened, the other hand slipping into his sweats. Ichigo may not have been a virgin anymore, but he was not going to be taken this way. He pushed against the floor and jumped up, the man behind him grunting when he lost his hold. Ichigo fell to the floor in a crouch, kicking up and kicking the man in the groin.

A loud wolfish howl echoed in the alley, Ichigo standing up and kicking high. The man flew back, crashing into the alley wall. Ichigo growled in anger, looking to the other man. He took a step back, Ichigo watching as he faded into the darkness. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see the other man was gone as well.

He fell to his knees, the rays of the sun reaching the alley entrance. Ichigo felt more drained than ever, slowly getting to his feet and picking up his bag. He stopped when he saw his reflection in a puddle, seeing his black hair and red eyes. He looked away, pulling on a hoody and looking down to the floor.

He walked to a motel, paying for a room for a couple days and getting his key. He went to his room, dropping his bag and locking the door. Ichigo fell onto the bed, closing his eyes. He turned over, looking to the ceiling. He was a demon, and in this city there were probably tons more.

Had his mom been an incubus then?

Ichigo closed his eyes, Renji's dead smile flashing in his mind. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, Ichigo sitting up and putting a hand to his face. He shook his head, sighing softly. He had never been molested his entire life, and in just one night, he had been molested twice.

Was this what he would go through as an incubus?

Ichigo laid back down, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Author's note: New story, which might have possible mpreg. This will be definite yaoi though, so if don't like, stop here.


	2. Chapter 2: Control

**_Chapter 2_**

"Do she know what he was doing before she left?" Aizen stood at the dead boys side, his eyes frowning as he kneeled down. He pulled back the blanket, seeing the feeding markers of a sex demon. He wasn't sure if it was incubus or succubus, but he was damned sure he would find out. For the mother of this boy, he simply lied.

"He's been poisoned." The woman was sitting on the couch in the living room, crying when she was told the death of her son.

"He was a good boy!" She hollered in distress, Aizen going down the stairs to see the woman for himself. She looked nothing like her son, which led him to believe he was probably adopted at birth. Aizen's question had gone unanswered so he took it as the mother had not checked on him before she left to her night job.

"Miss." Aizen stopped in front of the woman, her eyes looking up to him in a pleading manner. She stood up abruptly, grabbing Aizen's uniform and pulling him close.

"Please! Please bring back my baby!" Aizen calmly grabbed her hands and pushed her away, turning to his partner.

"Talk to the neighbors. Figured out if they saw anything." Aizen probably knew what happened. Demons were never this careless, so it was probably a girl who didn't know she was a demon. That was the problem with half breeds now. Their parents waited too long to tell them. That led to cases like this.

Cases Aizen dreaded.

Who knew what a half breed could do before they were found.

:::+:::

Ichigo woke up suddenly. His dream faded away into the darkness of his mind, Ichigo sitting up. He wiped away his sleep, looking around the room and panicking when he didn't recognize it. He stood abruptly, looking out the window. He walked to the window, his memories slowly slipping back.

Ichigo looked out the window, falling to his knees when his sin bore down on him. He slammed his fist against the wall, putting a hand over his mouth as he screamed. Ichigo turned around, pressing his back against the wall. He sobbed for a long while, sobbed because he had murdered someone, sobbed because he was afraid of what he was.

After a long while, Ichigo had no more tears. He just sat there, staring at the ceiling as he wished he was just dreaming. He prayed to the gods to wash it all away, placing his head on his knees. After what seemed like forever, Ichigo pealed himself off from the floor.

He turned on his phone, seeing it was already twelve in the afternoon. He had thirty missed calls from his father, Ichigo not even sure he could take what his father would say. He closed his phone, taking out some skin tight jeans and a black shirt. He took a long shower, letting the hot water burn his skin till he was red all over. Ichigo cleaned himself slowly, turning off the water.

He got out, drying himself off and pulling on his clothes. No matter how much he regretted what happened, he had to live on. He needed to disappear, but not until he got some answers. Ichigo left the safety of his room, some money in his wallet. He ventured around until he found the library, walking in and going straight toward the D aisle. He searched for books about demons, grabbing multitudes of them.

He sat down at a table, and started reading. He at first ran into the history of demons, how they came to be. The demons became either what they desired and forced into it till they hated it, like sex demons, or they were forced into the bodies of animals as punishment. Ichigo finished the book within an hour, skimming through others as he tried to find info on incubuses.

"Your hair is very bright." Ichigo froze at the sound of the voice, looking over his shoulder to see a very tall man. He was taller than any man Ichigo had ever met, one of his eyes covered by a cloth. Ichigo had a feeling he was probably a demon as well, looking away from him and pulling on his hoody. The man wasn't ready to give in, sitting in the seat across from him.

He looked at all of Ichigo's books, his eyes flickering back up to Ichigo. If he was a demon, Ichigo knew he caught onto what was happening.

"Is it natural?" Ichigo closed his book, getting everything he could from it.

"Yes." He kept his answers short and formal, not wanting a repeat of what happened the night before. He had read when an incubus found his power; he was highly desired by the gender he desired most. It probably explained why men kept coming after him.

"Interesting. Why are you looking up things about demons?" He asked, Ichigo closing the book when he could get nothing from it. He sighed, wondering what would happen if he left the sanctuary of the library.

"I find them interesting. Why did you decide to bug me?" Ichigo cut to the chase, looking up to the man with his signature scowl. The man merely grinned; his teeth not sharp like the two men from last night. If anything, he reminded Ichigo of a bug.

Like a giant centipede. Ichigo didn't look away, his eyes telling the man to leave.

"Is it true incubus would sleep with anyone?" Ichigo was taken aback, the man having said it loud enough for only him to hear. Ichigo wondered if he should run or stand his ground, closing his book as his lip pulled into a snarl.

"No." Ichigo glanced around, seeing everybody was slowly moving away. They knew what was about to happen. Ichigo stood up, his eyes staring down at the man with almost murderous intent.

That's when Ichigo felt it. The unbearable hunger. It wasn't just coming from this man, but from men who were slowly coming from where people retreated. Ichigo tried not to show fear, his body hurting when the hunger became over powering. The man stood up, towering over Ichigo.

"Don't make this hard, half breed." Ichigo also read something more in his books. The hungrier the incubus, the more violent his lovers became. Ichigo read of incubuses who attracted men, getting raped, and enjoying it since they got fed and pleasured. Pain and pleasure were the same thing for his species. Ichigo would not let that happen to him though.

He bolted.

He was chased, Ichigo jumping up and running onto the top of the aisles. He was suddenly cornered, panting softly as he thought of what to do. He got into a fighting stance, the two demons charging at him. He kicked one away, jumping up and punching the other demon down to the floor. He ran again, trying to get to the door. He slipped when he was grabbed by his foot, spiraling toward an aisle.

The aisle groaned as it fell to the ground, Ichigo gasping for breath as he scurried to his feet. He was surrounded, his side aching. He knew he was hurt and was probably bruised, but he couldn't stop now. He wouldn't get raped here.

"Just be a good boy," the tallest man chuckled; the two Ichigo had taken out seeming more insane. Ichigo felt his hunger increase, fighting it hard as it begged him to bend over and be taken. Anything to be fed, was what his hunger tried to convince him. Ichigo swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling his vision spin.

He tried to fight it, growling in anger. He saw his black hair when he took a step back and it swayed, knowing his eyes were red. Some of the men seemed uncertain now, but the tall man seemed to only get more aroused.

"So you're not just a weak half breed. Strong ones like you are worth a shiny piece." Ichigo growled in anger, his hunger pushed back as something that wasn't him controlled him.

"Back off you worthless bug." The tall man's grin fell, Ichigo frightened that what he said would only result in him getting raped. Most of the men backed down, Ichigo suddenly feeling power run through his veins. There were six stages to a demons power Ichigo had read. From how the other men reacted, he was guessing he was close to the top.

"I am a full demon brat. You should be glad I want you." Ichigo growled deep in his throat, the other men fading into the shadows. Ichigo bolted forward, his fist meeting the mans face. The tall man went flying back, Ichigo suddenly feeling inches taller. The man got up slowly, wiping away a dab of blood from his lower lip.

"No, you're worth more than a shiny piece." Ichigo growled in rage, his vision spinning again. He suddenly felt super strong, but so weak, taking a step back when he felt like fainting.

"The stronger, the more you need to eat. Let me guess, you've only taken one person?" Ichigo gasped when the man grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up into the air. Ichigo grabbed his wrist, kicking out but the man dodging. Ichigo gasped when he tightened his grip, his hunger coming back at full force. His lips parted when a part of him started to get aroused from being treated this way.

He tried to shake it away, but the taller man noticed his blushed cheeks. Ichigo gasped when he was slammed against the floor, his vision spinning till there was almost only blackness. Ichigo struggled feebly, the man tearing off his shirt. Just when Ichigo thought he was going to be raped on the broken floor, blood splattered on his face.

The taller man on top of him gasped, Ichigo looking to his chest. A clawed hand had been pushed through, Ichigo glad when the man was pushed off from his body. Ichigo tried feebly to get up, a smooth voice tearing through his hazed voice.

"Feed from me." Ichigo gasped when he was kissed, his lips parted and a tongue escaping into his mouth. Ichigo moaned when he was pinned down roughly, Ichigo greedily feeding from the person on top of him. It wasn't like eating. He could feel his body soaking it all in, his cheeks heating up when he felt delirious with want.

The man he was feeding him wasn't dying yet, and that made Ichigo want to eat more of him. The man pulled away though, gasping for breath as Ichigo panted on the floor. His vision fixed, but he still felt a little bit dizzy and weak. Ichigo looked to the man, seeing blue hair before he blacked out from pure exhaustion from holding his demon form for so long with such little power.

Grimmjow looked down to the black haired demon, wanting to do a lot more than kiss him. The incubus was a true beauty; more beautiful than any other incubus he had met. He knew this was not the time though, since the police would appear soon to purify any demons that caused havoc.

Grimmjow picked up the smaller man, throwing him over his shoulder. He hurried out of the library, bolting to his household that was a mile away. When he got there, he entered the back door. He was the only person who lived there, but the last thing he would need was for his neighbors to see whom he had brought home.

He went upstairs, placing the man down. The man's black hair was replaced with a bright orange, Grimmjow no longer able to feel his power. The kid was probably no older than sixteen, but he was easily as powerful as a level five demon. Grimmjow was a level five demon as well, but he working up to becoming a six. He sighed, washing his hands in the bathroom before coming back to the room.

He looked over the boy, wondering how such a frail thing became the demon he saw earlier. He moved closer, looking over the boys face. In demon form, he looked like a man, but in his human form he was just a teenager. Grimmjow himself was entering into his twenties, so having a teenager in his house made him feel like a pedophile. Grimmjow sighed, looking to the boy when he stirred.

Brown eyes welcomed the world, Grimmjow feeling lost inside them as he stared down at the teen. He jumped back when the teen screamed and threw a punch, Grimmjow narrowly missing a hit that could have broke his nose. The teen pushed against the wall, pulling a blanket over his body. Grimmjow didn't know what to say, the boy probably frightened of all men now.

"Get away from me," the teen growled, his eyes flashing red. Grimmjow felt the pulse of power, his pants suddenly feeling tight even though he was also afraid. That meant this teen liked men over women. Grimmjow sighed, wondering how he could seem less threatening.

"Listen, I know you don't remember me, but I just saved you from Nnoitra." The teen seemed confused, his eyes widening when he remembered.

"That was the guy's name?" The teen asked, Grimmjow nodding. At least he got the kid to talk.

"He was a centipede demon. My name is Grimmjow, I'm a panther demon." The teen frowned, looking away from him like he was pondering something.

"Are you gonna try to rape me?" Ichigo asked, looking back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head, sitting on the desk chair a few feet from the bed. The teen moved closer to the wall, his body tense. Grimmjow had a feeling Nnoitra wasn't the first guy to try and claim the teen. His level of power was probably the only thing that saved him.

"I have more self control. What's your name?" Ichigo looked over the other man, wondering if he should answer or not. He had read a little bit about panther demons, and it usually wasn't good things. Ichigo was next to a window and knew he could jump if push came to shove. He took in a deep breath as he lowered his make shift blanket protection.

"Ichigo. My name's Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled softly; glad he managed to get the kid to talk to him. He knew he was probably going to jump out of the window if he felt threatened, since his movements were so easy to read. They would have to work on that.

"Okay Ichigo, why haven't you been feeding? You'll go insane if you don't eat enough." Suddenly the teen looked broken. Grimmjow had a feeling something bad must have happened. And someone was probably dead.

"I didn't know what I was… If I did…" Ichigo put his head on his knees, his shoulders shaking slightly. Grimmjow would have just left, but he knew the boy would run if he did. He sat there as the boy cried it out, already knowing what he had went through. He had killed his mother when he was young, an accident he regretted every day.

"I killed him!" Ichigo sobbed loudly, Grimmjow wondering who this h _im_ was.

"It was just sex… Why did it have to be him?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo's whispered sob, wondering now if it was a boyfriend. He stayed silent as the teen sobbed, looking to his clawed hands. He was always afraid he would hurt his lovers, but would Ichigo enjoy it?

"Grimmjow." The seductiveness in the teens voice made Grimmjow shiver, his hunger not yet satisfied. Grimmjow could give him as much as he needed, since he could just build back what he lost. Grimmjow looked up, his pants becoming awfully tight. Ichigo's eyes shimmered with tears as he looked to him, his cheeks painted a light red. His chest was bare, exposing Ichigo's perked nipples.

His hair was long and black again, his eyes a blood red that made Grimmjow feel uneasy. The teen was near bordering a sixth level demon. Grimmjow saw a tail appear from behind the teen, swallowing thickly when Ichigo walked on all fours to the edge of the bed.

Grimmjow tried not to give in to the sex demon, trying not to grab him and take him harshly when the teen got up and sat on his lap. Grimmjow's boner was suffocated in his jeans, his body pulsing with pleasure when Ichigo grinded softly against it.

"Will you make the pain go away?" Grimmjow gulped as he tried really hard not to take the teen, instead touching his lips to his. He let him feed greedily this way, grabbing onto the boys ass when he moaned softly. Grimmjow got up with his hands full of Ichigo, dropping him onto the bed. Ichigo gasped sharply, spreading his legs as Grimmjow came down.

Grimmjow tried only to keep it to kissing, but he couldn't help but buck again the teen's own straining member. Grimmjow gripped the sheets as he used the friction to bring himself to completion, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss and moaning loudly beneath him. Grimmjow tried to tell himself to stop but he couldn't, Ichigo's hunger strong enough to control him.

Grimmjow kissed the teen again, sweat trickling down his temple. Ichigo pulled him closer, grinding up against Grimmjow with a needy moan. Grimmjow shirt was suddenly torn in half and his pants pulled down, Grimmjow trying to pull away so he wouldn't do anything irrational. The teen held onto him though, arching as he grinded hard against him. Grimmjow groaned in pleasure, pulling away to pull off Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo had gone commando, Grimmjow not caring as he nipped and sucked on the teen's neck. He tore through the bedding when Ichigo bucked against him, Grimmjow groaning as he came unexpectedly. Ichigo came as well, both panting in orgasmic pleasure. Grimmjow realized what he had done and jumped back, feeling tired and sluggish. Before he could grab his clothes and bolt, Ichigo sat up. He was looking at the floor with a frown.

"I did that to you, didn't I?" Grimmjow pulled back on his pants, wondering how the hell he just tried to fuck a boy he just met. Ichigo just pulled a blanket over himself, not looking up from the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm a monster." Grimmjow frowned, not wanting this boy to think anything was his fault. He stood up straight, ignoring the fact he was missing his shirt.

"It's not fault Ichigo. You don't have control over it yet." Ichigo looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow's naked chest. He looked away sharply, Grimmjow clearing his throat as he became shy as well. He went to the closet, pulling out a sweater from the wardrobe he had there. He put it on, zipping it up.

"There. You can look up now." Ichigo looked up shyly, pulling the blanket more over his own body. Grimmjow thought he looked so innocent, his body desiring him a second time. Grimmjow choked it this time, staying where he stood.

"Whatever you've done, none of it was your fault. These things happen and we have no way to stop it. So don't cry or fight it. It'll only get worse." Ichigo had hoped somebody would tell him that, standing up with the blanket. Grimmjow took a step back, red eyes looking up to him.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow shivered at the way he said his name, Ichigo dropping the blanket. Grimmjow was suddenly thrown on the bed, Ichigo over him in a second. Grimmjow wondered if this hunger would end, his eyes widening when wings sprouted from Ichigo's back. His cat like tail swayed softly behind him, his red eyes staring him down.

"Be my mate." Grimmjow parted his lips, wondering why Ichigo's demon would even want him. It was all really fast as well, since Grimmjow hardly knew the boy. He had a feeling he would be killed if he refused though. In this form, Ichigo nearly surpassed a level six demon. He was close to having power only the devil himself possessed.

Who the hell was this half demon!

"Ichigo, listen to me. You need to snap out of it." Grimmjow bit back a groan when Ichigo sat on his erection, his eyes fluttering when Ichigo grinded hard against him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's warm flesh, running his fingers up the smaller man's chest. Ichigo arched into the touch as he fed from him, moaning softly when Grimmjow bucked up. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, Ichigo confused when he was pushed off. Grimmjow bolted to the door, pressing against it as he panted heavily.

"Ichigo, snap out of it. Now." Ichigo growled when he was rejected, his mind fogged with want. Grimmjow was the first one not to blindly try to rape him, and Ichigo thanked him for that. But something inside him wanted him even more badly now, especially when he rejected him.

Ichigo sat down on the bed, spreading his legs and spreading out his wings. Grimmjow gulped loudly, feeling his arousal being used against him. He went to open the door to escape, but Ichigo was there in a second. Grimmjow was pinned against it, his eyes wide when Ichigo bit his neck harshly. Grimmjow tried not to growl and take him, his lips pulling into a snarl.

"Ichigo. Stop it!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arms, turning them around and pinning him to the door. Ichigo only grew more attracted, Grimmjow growling in anger. He had to fight the demon inside himself, and help Ichigo fight his own.

"Remember the boy who you murdered? Do you want that to be repeated?" Ichigo seemed to sober at those words, his appearance fading away into his human form. Brown eyes looked up to Grimmjow, Grimmjow panting as he moved away from Ichigo.

"Control your demon, or it'll control you." Ichigo looked away from him, Grimmjow taking off his sweater and putting it over Ichigo's smaller frame. Ichigo suddenly noticed his nudity, looking to Grimmjow whose chest was bare. Ichigo forced his eyes away, looking up to the larger man's face. Grimmjow frowned down at him, Ichigo looking down with a feeling of guilt.

He needed to control himself. What he was.

"I'm gonna go prepare dinner. Come down when you feel you can control yourself." Grimmjow left with that, leaving Ichigo a shaking mess. Ichigo slid down to the floor, his fogged mind remembering his body against his.

Why did he desire him more than Renji?

The boyfriend who he murdered?

And after all that, why was Grimmjow letting him feed off from him?


	3. Chapter 3: Want

**_Chapter 3_**

Ichigo left the safety of the room after a good hour after washing the blood off from himself. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't just run, everybody knew demons were running amok, and wouldn't save him like Grimmjow did. They made it obvious in the library. If the demon was stronger than them, they wouldn't step in. Especially since none of them even knew who he was.

Ichigo had put on what had been in the closet, a pair of sweats that hardly fit and a large shirt. He looked like he was drowning in them, but he didn't really care. Having clothes made him feel more secure, Ichigo creeping down the stairs. He saw Grimmjow in the kitchen, his eyes roaming over his uncovered back.

He liked Renji for being a bad boy, his entire body having been covered in tattoos. Grimmjow only had one tattoo on his back, a sideways six. Ichigo watched him silently from his perch, Grimmjow turning over a piece of salmon before looking over his shoulder to Ichigo.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's cheeks burning a bright red. He came from behind his hiding place, Grimmjow pulling out a seat for him before going back to the stove. Ichigo sat down slowly, wondering where he could escape to just in case.

"Your hunger is too large to feed at once, so you will have to eat human food as well." Grimmjow placed out two bowls of rice, two bowls of ramen, and a plate of salmon. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who sat down at the opposite side of the table. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in question, Ichigo looking away to the bowl of rice. His stomach growled at being neglected for so long, Ichigo eating slowly to get his stomach used to eating again. Once it accepted it Ichigo shoved it into his mouth, missing such homemade food. Grimmjow watched silently, wondering how long it's been since the kid ran away.

"When did you leave home kid?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo lowering his bowl before licking his lips. Grimmjow looked to his lips, the boys entire body made to seduce. He was just a half breed, and most were either rejected or undesirable by other demons. But this half breed had level four demons after him. And Grimmjow's desires begged for him as well. If he hadn't arrived in time, level sixes would have surely got him.

Grimmjow didn't think he was a half breed.

"Last night. I ran all the way here after a guy tried to molest me on the train." Grimmjow sighed, wondering who else tried to molest the kid. As long as Ichigo was in his house though, his scent would ward off other demons. Grimmjow finished his rice and placed down his bowl, looking to the kid when he shoved the noodles down his throat as well.

Running so far could have been the reason for his hunger, since he probably used all the energy he got from the boy just to get here. Grimmjow wasn't really hungry, since he ate a demon last night. He feasted on other demons to gain power, the downside he thought. Being a panther demon itself gave him a bad rap.

"If you want to stay here till you can gain control of your demon, I don't mind." Grimmjow knew he could fight off most of Ichigo's lustful attacks, no matter how bad he really wanted it. Being touched by another person sexually was rare for Grimmjow. A lot of people would have sex with him to get the thrill, but those people were scarce once they read what his kind did.

"Panther demons, do you guys really eat other demons?" Ichigo asked, looking up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow frowned, wondering if the kid would bolt if he said yes. He thought over his words carefully, placing his fingers crossed beneath his chin.

"Yes, but only ones weaker than us. Think of it like we're animals in the wild," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking away from his face to stare at the plate of salmon.

"Are you going to eat me?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shaking his head. He wouldn't even succeed in landing a scratch on the boy with his level of power.

"No, I want to help you. My little sister had been a half breed. She was treated miserably and killed for her weakness. I try to help other half breeds from meeting the same fate." Ichigo thought that was noble of him; sighing when he felt his two hungers subside. Ichigo ate a salmon before he stretched, tired from the past few days.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow sitting back when he finished his noodle and salmon. He shrugged, sucking the meat from between his teeth.

"Around my twenties in human years. In demon years I'm over a hundred." Ichigo nearly gaped at the news, Grimmjow getting up from his seat and grabbing the dishes to wash them. Ichigo closed his mouth when he realized he was being rude, clearing his throat. He suddenly felt his demonic hunger surge again, Ichigo frowning as he looked to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow… How do I control it?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, seeing Ichigo in his demonic form. He felt his pants tighten again, the way he was able to recuperate demonic in itself. Grimmjow sighed, turning off the water and drying his hands. He turned to face Ichigo, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to satisfy his hunger to a comfortable level. The hunger would never end, but there were always ways to make yourself feel comfortable.

The only way was probably sex, but Grimmjow didn't want to take the teen after what he had been through. Kisses were all he would permit. Until Ichigo was ready for the next step.

"It's all about control. When you eat human food you eat till you are full, right?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Grimmjow had thought the same thing, until he learned how different demons were from humans.

"With your demonic hunger, you never get full. The hunger just keeps eating at you, but you just gotta learn to control it." Ichigo frowned, wondering why he had to be given this curse. He believed he liked sex, since Renji had went easy on him. The lube he used and the condom helped dull a lot of pain, but Ichigo knew not every time would be that way. Renji told him it depended on the guy's experience.

"Could I kill you?" Ichigo asked, scared Grimmjow might say yes. Grimmjow shook his head though, sitting back down in his chair. Ichigo watched him silently, waiting for what he had to say.

"A demon is a soul. The bodies we have are just vessels, while for humans it's their permanent home. No matter how much you drain for me, you could never kill me. You would have to kill me with force." Ichigo nodded slowly, wondering how this entire demon world worked. At first he was afraid of it, and he was still afraid of his own power, but it seemed less frightening the more he understood.

"How did demons become to be? Are there angels too?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow sitting back as he scrambled through his memories.

"Think of demons and angels as a chess game. The god's basically wanted to test their power, so made beings that would go beyond a humans mental and physical capacity. The game hasn't ended, and it probably never will." Ichigo frowned, having thought it would something more exciting than that. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo's face, taking in a breath.

"There was a prophecy that a demon would bear a full blooded demon with a human. This offspring in turn would bear the reincarnation of the first god who was murdered by the current gods. That is generally impossible, but they say that when that day comes, the gods would come to earth to end the battle." Ichigo's ears perked up at that, his eyes widening slightly as he thought of what Grimmjow said.

"You mean the end of days?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow smirking with a nod. It was a day everybody dreaded, but never fully understood.

"It would be when the game ended. When there would be one god left. That god would determine the fate of all mankind. It would be the ultimate checkmate." Ichigo wondered if this would ever actually happen, almost excited to figure out if it was true.

"But that's just a prophecy. Are you tired?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He had slept for a long while, and now he just wanted to know more about his species. He asked Grimmjow a bunch of questions as he washed their dishes, wondering how such a vicious demon could be so kind.

"Do humans know about this place?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shaking his head as he sat back down at the table. Ichigo took a second to realize how clean the place was, wondering if Grimmjow cleaned himself or hired a maid. Would he find dust anywhere?

"Most don't. In the human world, nothing matters beyond their struggles or accomplishments. This place can only be entered by demons and angels, or by people who know demons exist. Think of it as a supernatural safe haven." Ichigo smirked at that, wondering how many people were human here. He frowned when the hunger tickled the back of his throat, Ichigo standing up so he could try to get rid of it.

"How do you control it?" He asked again, Grimmjow standing up and turning Ichigo to face him. Ichigo blushed at the close proximity, wondering if he would kiss him again.

"If you eat too much, you'll become a glutton. It'll get so bad you'll let any man rape you." Ichigo frowned, looking away from Grimmjow. The last thing he wanted to be was raped, and the feeling he felt when Nnoitra choked him made him feel sick. He was willing to let that man rape him, rape him so he would get his power. Ichigo shivered at the thought, Grimmjow letting go of his shoulders.

"I could only tell you what to do, but you have to do it." Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow's face, wondering how he could possibly control this thing. Grimmjow touched a hand to his cheek, the touch feather light. Ichigo leaned into it, Grimmjow's eyelids lowering. Ichigo panted softly as Grimmjow leaned down, their lips touching. Ichigo didn't feed from him this time, just enjoyed the feeling of his lips against his own. Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo tingling all over with arousal.

"I told you. You can control it." Ichigo pulled the blue haired man back down, kissing him more fiercely. Grimmjow groaned softly into the kiss, Ichigo not feeding from him or turning. Though Grimmjow wanted to take this advantage, he knew it wasn't sincere. Ichigo was only doing this because Grimmjow gave him the comfort he needed. And plus he was an incubus.

All they wanted was sex, even though they despised it.

Grimmjow pulled away, taking a step back. Ichigo was panting and so was Grimmjow, their eyes locking. Grimmjow turned around, looking away from the teen.

"Don't go outside until you think your ready." Ichigo grabbed his arm, keeping Grimmjow from walking away. Ichigo moved so he was in front of Grimmjow, looking up to the taller man.

"Why do you keep rejecting me?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning. Ichigo gasped when he was forced against the table, bent over it. Grimmjow grabbed him by his neck, his claws lightly digging into Ichigo's skin. Ichigo panted in arousal and fear, Grimmjow leaning over him till his lips brushed Ichigo's ear.

"Is this what you want me to do? It hasn't even been a day since we met, but already you want me?" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow pushed his hips against his own, this time feeling his transformation. He looked to Grimmjow with a red eye, Grimmjow frowning down at him.

"You're a sex demon, Ichigo. That is why I reject you. If I gave you what you wanted, it would only lead you to hate yourself." Ichigo didn't think that way, his eyes widening when Grimmjow pulled down his loose sweats. Ichigo hissed softly when the bare skin of his ass met the cold air, Grimmjow slipping his fingers down the smooth flesh.

"Is this what you want?" Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to respond, feeling Grimmjow's claws threaten to tear the skin of his thighs. Ichigo panted as he tried to think of what to say, tensing when Grimmjow grabbed his hardened member.

"Do you want me to take you right here, Ichigo?" Ichigo wanted to say yes, but something in him told him no. A small whisper beneath the boil of his demon's desire kept saying no, Ichigo swallowing thickly as he tried to think of what to say.

Listen to his demon, or his human side?

"No."

Grimmjow let Ichigo go, the teen pulling back up the sweats. Grimmjow took a step back, scowling down at Ichigo who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Control yourself. You're not the first one to suffer." Grimmjow walked away with that, Ichigo left an aroused mess. He didn't belong here, not in this world. He knew something was off about him, even for a half breed. He read half breeds were distorted and ugly, but he wasn't. Half breeds were supposed to be weak, yet he knew from the men he met before he wasn't.

He wasn't normal.

He was a disgrace.

Author's note: So yeah, there's gonna be mpreg. Didn't want it at first, but I can't help it.


	4. Chapter 4: End of Days

**_Chapter 4_**

Ichigo woke up with something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes, his eyes widening when he saw a man he didn't recognize on top of him. Ichigo threw him before he could comprehend what was happening, the man slamming through the door. Ichigo got up, his appearance shifting quickly as he growled in anger.

Was Grimmjow only nice to him so he could use him for prostitution?

The man was lying by the stairs, his short blonde hair hiding his face. Ichigo felt his wings sprout from his back, their length filling the entire hallway. The man looked to Ichigo, his eyes widening in fear. Ichigo bolted forward, the man dodging at the last second. He bolted down the stairs, Ichigo darting after him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo stopped when Grimmjow moved between him and the blonde, Ichigo growling in anger. Grimmjow growled back, Ichigo prepared to throw him to get to the blonde.

"Ichigo, this is my friend Shinji. He came with some of his friends to come see you." Ichigo doubted that, his form not shifting back. Grimmjow walked up to him, Ichigo taking a step back when he reached a hand towards him. Ichigo felt his skin tingle when he touched his cheek, his form fading away.

Ichigo stumbled back, having got up to fast. Grimmjow caught him, pulling him against him as Ichigo allowed his head to stop spinning. Ichigo shook his head, pushing away from Grimmjow when he caught his balance again.

"Grimmjow, he's stronger than me." Ichigo looked to the blonde, growling low in his throat. The blonde took a step back, Grimmjow putting a hand on Ichigo's head. Ichigo slapped it away, not in the mood to be treated like a child.

"Why the hell were you on me?" Ichigo asked with his signature scowl, ignoring the presence of other people. Grimmjow looked to the blonde, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Shinji, I told you to wake him up. Not molest him." The blonde named Shinji was silent, his eyes slitting to the side.

"He's attractive." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo when he tried to charge at the blonde, Ichigo gasping when he held onto him tight. Ichigo felt his surge of arousal, his hunger showing it's face. Ichigo became like goo, Grimmjow not letting him go either way.

"Shinji go to the kitchen with your friends. I'll talk to him." Grimmjow brought Ichigo upstairs, taking him into his own room. Ichigo pulled away from him, going over to the bed and sitting down. He crossed his arms over his chest, Grimmjow hoping he didn't just lose all the trust he had gained.

"I'm sorry. I was making breakfast and sent him to go get you." Ichigo didn't look to Grimmjow, not wanting to talk to him at the moment. He had thought he would be protected here, but that was obviously not the case.

"Shinji is a level six fox demon. You gave him quite a scare when you showed your true power." Ichigo still wouldn't look to Grimmjow, for sure he would leave that night. The last thing he needed was for everything to be repeated. Ichigo gasped when he was pushed down, his hands pinned above his head.

Grimmjow got close, his face so close Ichigo could see the veins in Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo panted softly when the close proximity made him feel weak, Grimmjow's lips just barely brushing over Ichigo's. Ichigo leaned up but Grimmjow moved away.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll get you." Ichigo nodded dazedly, Grimmjow looking into his eyes. Their lips touched briefly, Ichigo moaning softly as he leaned further into the kiss. Grimmjow tightened his hold on Ichigo's wrists when Ichigo started to feed, his member hardening in his pants.

Grimmjow pulled away before he would be swept away into the tide of lust, Ichigo panting as he lay there passively. He got up slowly, his own member hard beneath his clothes. Grimmjow looked away from him, Ichigo unsure of how to make it go away. He thought of going to the bathroom, but Grimmjow closed the door.

Ichigo gasped when he was pinned down again, his sweats taken off with a swift swoop. Ichigo wrapped his bare thighs around Grimmjow's waist, Grimmjow pushing down his own sweats as he bucked against Ichigo's body. Ichigo bit back his moan, arching into it as they worked together to gain a climax. Ichigo panted heavily as he held onto Grimmjow, gritting his teeth when Grimmjow bit his neck.

Grimmjow had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't stop. He was supposed to stop, to go downstairs and pretend nothing happened. The way Ichigo sat on the bed with tented sweats…

Grimmjow was sure he was going insane.

Grimmjow groaned when he felt Ichigo feed from him, the smaller man still in his human form. Grimmjow was glad, the boy learning how to control his demon. Grimmjow grunted when they were turned over, Ichigo straddling him. He grinded against Grimmjow, his cheeks a bright red as his tail swung behind him.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt, feeling his muscles tighten when he arched into it. His nipples were perked, Grimmjow pinching and making Ichigo bend over him with a moan.

Ichigo came suddenly, Grimmjow following after him with a muffled groan. Ichigo fell on top of Grimmjow, his anger from earlier completely vanished. After a quick clean up they went downstairs, Ichigo sitting down at the table and laying his head down. Grimmjow washed his hands, preparing breakfast silently.

The numerous eyes Ichigo felt on him couldn't have ruined his mood. He looked to them anyway, seeing three other people there. A woman with short black hair sat next to Shinji, and a tall man with some weird heirlooms in his hair and a white spiked haired guy sat down on the other end. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Shinji, the blonde looking away.

"My name is Byakuya." Ichigo looked back to the heirloom guy, scowling at the fact he seemed familiar. He pushed the thought away, wondering why they were here. Coming to see him was probably just a cover up. The guy with white spiked hair introduced himself as Toshiro, his eyes almost seeming cold. Ichigo looked to the girl, her eyes trained on him with confused curiosity.

"My name is Rukia, I'm a snake demon. I've never met an incubus before." Ichigo looked away from her, looking back to Grimmjow who was cooking up some rice.

"You're fond of him, aren't you?" Ichigo looked back to Rukia, frowning in discomfort. He didn't really want to talk to either of them, but Rukia was quickly getting on his nerves.

"Shut up." Ichigo closed his eyes, not in the mood to deal with any questions. Toshiro took it as his turn to talk.

"I am a dragon demon. Ice to be exact." Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to the boy. Ichigo sighed, rising up from his relaxed position and leaning back against his seat. Byakuya spoke next, though what he said caught Ichigo off guard.

"Who was your mother?" Ichigo looked to him with a scowl, not even knowing the answer himself. He had seen pictures of her, but she died when he was very young. The doctor said he was dealing with amnesia and would probably never remember. Apparently he had been beaten pretty badly.

"I don't remember her. Her name was Masaki Kurosaki." Byakuya nodded, taking out his phone and typing something in. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking to Grimmjow when he finished breakfast. Grimmjow decided to explain as he sat down himself.

"My friends here are from the cabinet. They are the highest of the highest in demon hierarchy. They will try to find out why you are so strong." Ichigo didn't really care, picking up his bowl of rice and shoveling it into his mouth. Everybody else ate slower, discussing some small talk. Ichigo finished first, for some reason still tired. He stretched out, looking to Byakuya when his phone binged.

Byakuya took out his phone, a frown touching his lips. He looked to Ichigo, his eyes narrowing slightly. Ichigo was prepared for a fight if he started one, his muscles twitching slightly.

"She was the devil's daughter." Grimmjow stopped his idle small talk, his eyes locked on Byakuya as silence rang. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, scratching the bridge of his nose. Byakuya pressed a button, placing his phone down. A voice spoke from the other line, a crackly voice that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine.

"Masaki Kurosaki, one of the seven daughters of our lord, the devil. She had two daughters and son when a rogue angel killed her. Ichigo Kurosaki, her only and eldest son, is the only offspring with valid demon blood."

Everybody looked to him.

Ichigo had no idea what was going on, so he wondered if maybe he should leave. He cleared his throat, looking to Grimmjow. The panther demon seemed afraid and awed, Ichigo looking down to his hands.

"If you guys found this kid, take him to the devil. He would want to meet his only surviving grandson." Ichigo still didn't know how to act, not sure what was going. He was supposedly the devil's grandson, and the only one with demon blood. He would assume his sister's had some, but he was glad they didn't. He didn't want them to go through what he had.

"Strange. It say's here he is full demon, but his father is human. Must have been a mistake." Ichigo stood up, bolting towards the door before they could make up their minds. Seeing the devil was not what Ichigo wanted. He wanted to go back home now, away from all this nonsense. He would learn to control it there. He was stopped by Grimmjow, Ichigo gasping when he pulled him into a tight embrace. Ichigo wanted to stay and runaway from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the devil's grandson?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo struggling feebly but not really wanting to leave. Grimmjow grabbed onto him tighter, Ichigo gasping when he pushed against his stomach.

"I didn't know!" Ichigo yelped when his claws pricked his skin, Ichigo pulling free and pressing his back against a wall.

"I don't even remember my mother! What makes you think I would know my grandfather!" Ichigo panted as he tried to gain his composure, wondering why Grimmjow had become angry over the news. Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy, his body feeling like it was burning alive.

"Ichigo, we're entering into hell now." Ichigo heard the voice like a mushed garble, wondering why there was no awesome portal into hell. It was like you just melted into it, Ichigo feeling pressure like a mound of dirt holding him in a coffin. He choked from the pressure, his body pushed against Grimmjow's. Ichigo couldn't breathe, his mind slipping just when he thought he would die.

The unbearable heat and pressure stopped, Ichigo panting as he shivered against Grimmjow's body. His hand smoothed down his hair, Ichigo too weak to stand on his own.

"That's how it is for everybody their first time. Most faint, you did well," Grimmjow whispered in his ear, Ichigo holding onto him tighter until he regained his strength. He released him once he did, Ichigo looking to the four others who stood unfazed.

"Warn me next time!" Ichigo snapped, Shinji grinning wildly.

"If we did you wouldn't come." Ichigo had to agree, but a warning would have been nice. He thought he was dying, and if Grimmjow hadn't grabbed him he would have fainted. Byakuya led the way, Ichigo following behind Grimmjow. He suddenly realized something though.

Everybody was in a demonic form.

Grimmjow stood impossibly taller, his skin replaced with bone armor. His hair was long compared to the bad boy cut, and his eyes looked even more sinister. His hands and feet were clawed, his ears pointed. Rukia's skin was a pale white, her skin almost looking smooth despite the subtle curve of scales. Her legs had fused to make a snake like tail, and that was how she moved. Toshiro had more visible scales, his hair ice. His hands and feet were clawed, his eyes almost white besides the gray pupils.

Shinji was the one who looked the most normal. A pair of fox ears and a tail decorated his body, his hair long and nearly dragging on the ground. Byakuya looked the most frightening. He seemed to be humanoid, though a terrifying mask covered his face. His hair had a mind of it's own, his hands clawed though his feet were still in their boots. What was frightening was that one of his arms was nothing but rotten flesh, acid slipping through the wounds. Ichigo would have screamed in terror at the sight, but he couldn't find the breath to. His own appearance had shifted, a pair of horns adorning his head.

"Why do you disturb me?" Two doors were opened, Ichigo following Grimmjow inside. An old man sat on a chair at the end of the room, the chair an exotic throne. Ichigo looked around, the walls covered in fire. Surprisingly though, the temperature was just fine. The five bowed, Ichigo not sure if he should follow or not.

"Master, this your grandson. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked to the old man, wondering if he was really the devil. He didn't look like it, Ichigo suddenly feeling crushed under an immense pressure.

"I have no grandsons." Ichigo felt the pressure ease off, his muscles shaking. He looked to Grimmjow, wondering why in the world he was brought here.

"He is the son of your last daughter, Masaki. He is the only living demonic offspring of your daughters." Ichigo wondered what was going on, hoping Grimmjow would explain. A voice in his head spoke for him.

"The devil's genes only survive one generation. Then it dies." Ichigo hummed, explaining the reason his sister's were not demons like him. He felt his hunger spike, looking over his shoulder to see a man standing there. He looked like a clown like creep, Ichigo jumping away when he reached for him. He growled in warning, the man's smile creeping him out.

"Do not fight me boy. I will determine if you are his offspring or not." Ichigo could care less, not wanting the creep near him. Grimmjow was behind him in a second, holding Ichigo still. Ichigo growled as he struggled, his body particularly weak against Grimmjow's. It was his body instinctual way of saying he wanted to be taken, and he had a feeling Grimmjow knew that.

"Open your mouth." Ichigo growled at the creepy man, the man frowning.

There was no doubt the incubus in front of him was powerful, Kurotsuchi walking up to the incubus and grabbing his jaw. He forced his jaw open, seeing the fangs inside the boy's mouth. He pulled his hand away when he snapped his jaw shut, sighing as he grabbed a handful of his hair.

It was all black, his eyes flickering up into the red pits. The incubus snarled, Kurotsuchi not able to react fast enough. He was sent flying back, the power behind the boy's kick not of any known demon. He was made purely of crystal and mercury, and no demon was ever able to move him. That concluded his diagnosis. He caught himself before he hit a wall, bowing before his master.

"He has your daughter's fangs and your hair. His power rivals my own, and is too close to your own to call him a fluke. He is your grandson. A full blood at that." Grimmjow released Ichigo, looking down to the smaller man. Either Ichigo was really good at hiding his power, or he had no idea how he went from human to demon.

The devil rose from his seat.

Ichigo looked to him, taking a step back when he felt a wave of pressure. Slowly he descended the stairs, stopping in front of Ichigo. Everybody was forced against the floor due to his power, but Ichigo was still standing. The old man looked into Ichigo's eyes, his own opening.

He had the eyes of Masaki.

The devil capped his power, the people on the floor groaning in relief. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, having just learnt he was a demon just two days ago. Now all of a sudden, he was the devil's grandson?!

"You have her eyes." Ichigo froze, looking into the eyes of the old man. He swallowed thickly, wondering how ancient this man had to be. The old man raised a hand, touching it to Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo wanted to pull away but he was frozen in place, the old man moving his hand away after only a brief few seconds.

"Has anyone hurt you, my son?" The old man asked, Ichigo frowning slightly. He shook his head, thinking of the men who tried to rape him.

"They tried." The old man turned away, extending his arm.

"Walk with me." Ichigo grabbed onto his arm, suddenly feeling very small. For some reason, he felt like he had known this man his entire life. Together they left the throne room, walking down a hallway where the walls were normal.

"I had feared I would never see my daughter again. You look so much like her." Ichigo didn't know how to respond, the man leading him into a large room. Ichigo let go of his arm, looking around in awe. The room could easily fit all the people of Hawaii; Ichigo looking over his shoulder to see the others had followed. Ichigo ran to the bed, jumping onto it.

A smell touched his nose, a smell he could never seem to forget. He sniffed it, holding onto a pillow that held it the most.

"Your mother slept here in her youth. This was her favorite place." Ichigo looked to the old man, sitting up and clutching the pillow to his chest. He sniffed the scent again, closing his eyes.

 _Mother._

"When pure breeds like us die, we die forever. But as long as we live, we can keep living for centuries. Your mother died too soon." Ichigo didn't want to let go of the pillow, the scent something he missed. It was all over Kon, and Ichigo cherished him for that. Grimmjow had got his bag from his motel room the night before, and Ichigo slept with the stuffed lion.

"Have you found a mate?" The old man asked, Ichigo looking up to the group of people around the door. Ichigo nodded instinctually, the old man looking to Byakuya.

"He is a fine lad," he replied, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No, his name is Grimmjow. He's the panther demon." The old man looked to Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing slightly. Grimmjow gulped, terrified of this moment. At any minute he could be crushed to smithereens since he was a lower level than Ichigo. They weren't really mates yet, but just knowing Ichigo fancied him put his life in danger. Ichigo protected him though, at his side in a second. Ichigo pressed against him, looking to the devil with a defiant look.

"He protected me when no one else would. He will be my mate." The devil sighed, only seeing his daughter in his grandson. He looked to Grimmjow, the demon not up to his standards of a reliable demon.

"When you get pregnant, he will protect you?" Ichigo almost choked on the word pregnant. He distinctively remembered being a man, the idea of carrying offspring a taboo.

"I'm a guy," Ichigo muttered in disbelief, the old man shaking his head. Grimmjow had tensed as well, wondering how pregnancy came up.

"You are the checkmate, my son. You will bring about the end of days." Ichigo's lips parted in disbelief, the old man walking closer to him. Ichigo had wanted something awesome to happen, but he was thinking of portals and ancient wars.

Not himself being the end of days.

"I will let you think it over. But soon you will have to get pregnant. The game is coming to an end." The devil walked away with that, Ichigo left dumbfounded. The group that had followed him to hell seemed just as shocked, Ichigo suddenly fainting.

He was the harbinger of death.

He would bring about the end of days.


	5. Chapter 5: The Way I Feel

**_Chapter 5_**

Ichigo woke up to the smell of something familiar. He rolled over with a soft groan, feeling something warm next to him. He cuddled it, thinking it was Grimmjow. For some reason he was really small though. The tickling of a paw against his face made him feel uncomfortable, Ichigo wondering when Grimmjow got paws. Ichigo opened his eyes, freezing when he saw Kon.

Only Kon was staring straight back at him.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Ichigo screamed, throwing the teddy bear across the room. He looked around for a bat, suddenly realizing he wasn't in his usual room. Ichigo thought he would start hyper ventilating.

The doors burst open, guards entering into his room with spears made of fire. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, his eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow. Only he was a demon. His eyes looked to him, a small tint of worry in them.

Ichigo thought he would die, pulling the blanket over his body. Not that he was naked, but that was how he felt in a room full of people like this. Ichigo looked to Kon, the stuffed lion getting up.

"It's okay guys, I scared him." The guards relaxed, standing at attention before leaving. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, slipping into his humanoid form when he saw Ichigo flinch away. Grimmjow felt the door close, sitting down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo looked to Kon when he jumped onto Grimmjow's lap, his little face scrunched up with a frown.

"You didn't have to throw me, I feel pain you know." Ichigo didn't know how to respond, his childhood toy suddenly talking to him. Ichigo gasped when he jumped onto his lap, Kon looking up to him.

"My name is Kon! I have a demon soul, but I couldn't wake till you awakened yourself." Ichigo wondered if he was supposed to find this normal, putting a hand on Kon's head when he found the courage. The toy was still as soft as he remembered, Ichigo picking him up. Kon struggled, whining about how he wasn't a toy. Ichigo smirked, hugging him as tight as he could. Kon practically screamed, begging Ichigo to let him breathe.

Ichigo released him, dropping him onto the bed. Kon coughed violently, Ichigo wondering what he was supposed to do. Was he a teddy demon? Those didn't really exist, but it would be funny if they did.

"What demon are you?" Ichigo asked, Kon standing triumphantly. He pushed out his chest, looking almighty. Ichigo thought he would say lion demon, Kon's eyes locking on him.

"I am the fearful rabbit demon!" Ichigo blinked, wondering how that was supposed to be fearful. He chuckled at the cuteness of it, Kon gaping as his supposed fearfulness was rubbed into the ground.

"I am fearful! Stop laughing at me!" Ichigo only laughed harder, snorting when he tried to control himself. Kon hit him with his soft paws, Ichigo falling onto his bed as he laughed even harder. Kon screamed in frustration, jumping away from Ichigo and running out the doors in tears. Ichigo would apologize to him later.

"Ichigo, do you remember anything?" Ichigo sat up, looking to Grimmjow who had a grim look on his face. Ichigo frowned, wondering why he seemed so stressed. Ichigo tried to think back, a piece of memory making him feel sick.

He would start the end of days.

"I don't have to now, do I?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow having hoped he wouldn't remember. The devil wanted Ichigo to get pregnant as soon as possible, and Grimmjow couldn't say no. The devil didn't believe Grimmjow would be a suitable mate, so if Grimmjow said no…

He would have been dead before Ichigo woke up.

"The God's are getting tired of the game." Ichigo blushed at the thought of that everybody was waiting for him to get pregnant. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking to the floor. Ichigo knew he was just as shocked as he was, and probably wished Ichigo hadn't spoken up. Ichigo refused to sleep with Byakuya though. If he would sleep with anybody, it would be Grimmjow.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shaking his head. Ichigo swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling like a virgin all over again. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, remembering what the devil had said.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his cheeks burning. Grimmjow leaned towards him, Ichigo gasping when he pushed him into the sheets. Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo, Ichigo staring at him with wide eyes of shyness.

"I have to mark you. It might hurt though." Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow shifting into his demonic form. Ichigo gasped when he tore off the blanket, Ichigo's hands pinned above his head. Ichigo panted in anticipation and fear, Grimmjow leaning down and touching their lips together. Ichigo calmed at the soft touch, his eyes closing as he just kissed his demon. Grimmjow pulled away after a long minute, trailing his lips down to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo shivered when he licked his throat, his licks hard but pleasurable. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow bit down hard enough to break the flesh, pleasure zipping down to his groin. Ichigo rubbed his thighs together, whimpering when Grimmjow sunk his teeth deeper. When Grimmjow finally pulled away, Ichigo was fully aroused. He wasn't sure what happened, but he was ready for anything.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's blood off from his lips, the bite having been rather clean. The injury healed in front of Grimmjow's eyes, only a mating scar left behind with some blood. Ichigo laid there, lost in an aroused daze. Grimmjow looked away, wondering how the hell he was supposed to do this. There was no doubt he wanted to sleep with Ichigo, but when he did he would be expecting a child after.

"Grimmjow." The seductive voice made Grimmjow shiver, looking over his shoulder. Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Ichigo completely naked, his legs spread open for him. Grimmjow was torn between crawling to him and running away. Ichigo's red eyes pleaded him, Grimmjow swallowing thickly. He moved closer, Ichigo not seeming to be hungry. If anything, the marking seemed to have turned on the smaller demon.

Grimmjow was still in his demonic form when he loomed over Ichigo, Ichigo touching a hand to his armor. The bone armor crumbled beneath Ichigo's fingers, Grimmjow looking down to Ichigo's private parts. He didn't have lube, and didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Ichigo pulled up his head by his chin, Grimmjow unsure of what to do. He had sex before, but if he messed up just once, the devil would have his head.

"Please Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo's face. He was back to his human form, his brown eyes pleading him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's lips, reaching a hand down. He slid it over Ichigo's hip, feeling the smooth skin. Ichigo raised his knee, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss. He kissed a line down Ichigo's chest, his tongue slipping into Ichigo's navel. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, letting his head fall against the bed.

A knock on the door stopped them.

Grimmjow's armor was back on him in a second, Ichigo covering himself with the blanket. They both were a little shocked that they actually thought of having sex, Ichigo wondering what he was doing. He didn't want to have kids, especially not when it meant he would start the end of days.

Grimmjow didn't know where his own self control went. He had been dazed with how Ichigo had presented himself. After marking him, he was just supposed to leave. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, the orange haired teen looking to him wide eyes of disbelief.

Grimmjow got up, going to the door. He opened it and stepped out, coming face to face with Byakuya. Grimmjow closed the door, standing taller even though he already towered over the man. Byakuya remained impassive, his eyes staring into Grimmjow's.

"The devil suggests you return to the human world after Ichigo conceives. The rest of us will leave you two to your business." Grimmjow wanted to protest, suspected to stay here until Ichigo's birth was confirmed. Grimmjow didn't want to have kids, but he knew saying that would lead another man to take his place.

Who knew how the man would treat Ichigo?

"Okay." Byakuya turned away, stopping after a few strides. Grimmjow wondered if maybe he had something else to say, Byakuya looking to him over his shoulder.

"Don't use lube. It'll only rub away your semen." Grimmjow thought he would die from pure embarrassment, entering back into the room and closing the door behind him. Ichigo blushed and looked away from him, having heard everything.

"They really suspect us to?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding in disbelief. He sighed, looking to Ichigo who seemed more reluctant to have sex. Grimmjow thought he should just get it over with, but he didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed, looking to Ichigo.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to." Grimmjow went over to the bed, turning back into his humanoid form. He laid down, Ichigo slowly moving towards him. Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's chest, closing his eyes as he heard him breathe. Strangely enough, he couldn't hear a heart beat. Ichigo knew he had one though, putting a hand on Grimmjow's waist.

"I don't want to cause the end of days." Grimmjow hummed, grabbing Ichigo's hand and entwining their fingers. Only two days together and all of a sudden they were forced to bring a baby into this world. Grimmjow sighed, deciding to tell Ichigo the truth about the end of the days.

"Everybody suspects on the end of days, all these horrible things will happen. That what will happen is the god's come as their elements. The god of water will send storms, the god of wind will combine his winds to funnel the storm. Those two always work together. The god of fire, the devil, will have the largest volcano erupt, and the skies would cry blood. Or at least that's what we're told. In truth, the god's will fight in the skies. There will be endless storms until the end, but mankind won't be hurt or extinguished." Ichigo rose up to an elbow, looking down to Grimmjow.

How in just two days did Ichigo get feelings for this man?

"The last god standing will determine who dies and who lives. It's only when all god's die, so do all humans. If you get pregnant, the god you will carry will take the throne when he becomes of age." Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, wondering if he would lose himself in the process. Just seeing Renji die had broken a piece of Ichigo's soul. Ichigo lowered his head, kissing Grimmjow's chest.

"Do you promise to protect me?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow smirking at the thought. If Ichigo hadn't been the devil's grandson, he would have still protected him. He knew incubuses were notorious for seducing their prey and keeping them beneath their finger, but Grimmjow didn't mind. Ichigo was the first demon not to run when he said he was a panther demon. That little thing made Grimmjow think he had grew weak for the teen.

Grimmjow didn't love Ichigo, but he could learn to. Couldn't he?

"Devil's grandson or not, I'll still protect you." Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes. He rubbed his cheek against Grimmjow's chest, rising up when he thought he should go talk to his grandfather.

He would see if he could get a one year extension. He put on his clothes, looking to Grimmjow who sat up with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo told him he would be back, heading out of the room. He traveled by instinct, entering into the throne room where his grandfather sat.

"Have you completed what I asked?" He asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He took in a breath, looking up to the old man.

"Grandfather, why does it have to be now? Why not in a year?" Ichigo asked, wondering why him being pregnant now was so important. The old man got up from his throne, but he didn't descend the stairs. He just stared down at Ichigo, Ichigo starting to feel uneasy.

"Bring him out." Ichigo looked to a door that opened, a white ball racing towards him. Ichigo jumped back, the white thing stopped by a chain. Ichigo was surprised to see it was a man, a man who looked exactly like him.

Ichigo moved closer, looking into the man's golden irises. The man cackled loudly, seeming completely insane. Ichigo wondered what had happened for him to be that way, his entire body naked.

"This was my first and only son. He had been born normal, and would have taken my throne. Power made him greedy though. When it was rumored one of my daughters would give birth to the prophecy, he tried to take them all. He was determined to gain the power of the god my grandchild would birth. All my daughters except Masaki were captured and killed by him when they only gave birth to humans." Ichigo looked into the eyes of his uncle, wondering what had went on in the man's head. Ichigo could have cared less about power, until now all he wanted was a normal life. Now he just wanted his old life back.

"If you wait to cause the end of the world, you'll go insane as well. You have the entire world on your shoulders, and all you want to do is wait so you can further know your mate. The world cannot wait for your modesty, Ichigo." Ichigo looked to the old man, angry at the fact the world had to be on his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he snapped.

"Then why did you start the game?! People's lives aren't a game, and neither is the world!" Ichigo was furious, looking to the pale man. This man had gone insane due to greed, and he had lost himself when he lost everything. Ichigo looked back to his grandfather, the old man frowning beneath his beard.

"You would not understand, Ichigo. Neither did your mother." Ichigo softened at the mention of her, her picture flashing in his mind. He couldn't remember her voice, how soft her skin had been. The devil and this man before him were the only things he had of her right now.

"The end of days is meant to end the game. After it's all done, people will continue to live on. Those were sick would be healthy again or perish, and those who have passed would be reincarnated." Ichigo closed his eyes, wondering why he had to be the one chosen. Of all people, of all demons, it had to be him.

"What was my mother like?" Ichigo asked after a long moment of silence, the old man smiling as he thought of his daughter.

"She was head strong and smart. She was kind to all things, and could only dream of having children of her own. She had your name picked out when she was only a child." Ichigo could only imagine her running around, telling everybody what she would name her only son.

"Ichigo, if you can't do it for me, do it for your mother. Do it so she can be reborn again."

Ichigo left the throne room, walking aimlessly down the hallways. He stopped by a place that looked like a library, Grimmjow sitting there reading a book. Ichigo looked away from him, touching a hand to his stomach.

Could he learn to love this man overtime?

Ichigo saw this as an arranged marriage of sorts, and knew not everybody got somebody as kind as Grimmjow. Ichigo pushed against the wall, sliding down till his butt touched the floor. He placed his head on his knees, wondering how he was supposed to take this. When his child took the throne of the god's, Ichigo would take the throne as the devil. That would be Ichigo's fate.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow, Grimmjow frowning. Grimmjow could see the wheels in Ichigo's head spinning, could see his hopelessness. It was too much for a kid his age. Grimmjow sat down with him, letting Ichigo lay his head on his shoulder.

What could they do now?


	6. Chapter 6: Virginity

**_Chapter 6_**

To make it easier for Ichigo, the devil had a wedding held. It was grander than any other wedding, but to the devil it was simple. Ichigo knew on earth this type of wedding was wanted by celebrities, the beauty of it taking his breath away.

Ichigo wore a demon bride's skirt, his chest left bare. The skirt only covered up his thighs midway, the cloth nearly a rag. It was meant to show that his innocence was about to be broken.

Apparently having sex with a condom didn't count in the demon world.

Designs were drawn onto his skin, random circles mixed with long lines. It was a good omen that would give desired sons. Ichigo would have blushed at how blunt they were, the designs not all that different from drawing penises on his skin.

He was designed from his chest down, his neck bare. Black eyeliner was put on his eyes, making his red eyes pop out. His wings were spread out and pierced at the tips, showing his move into adulthood. That part hurt the most. His tail was left alone, but rings were put on his horns. This would be a good omen to help him conceive. Ichigo remained barefoot, rings put around his ankles. When Grimmjow took him, he had to break them. Ichigo wondered what that would be like, since they looked unbreakable. Ichigo sighed, wondering why he had to do this. Having a wedding made the transition smoother and he felt less uneasy about it, but just the thought of being pregnant scared him.

Where was it coming out?

His ass?

That wasn't meant to stretch like that!

"Ichigo, there's somebody here to see you." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing a man standing by his door. He looked familiar, Ichigo standing up to face him. A demon put a robe on him, hiding his body from a male that wasn't his husband to be. Ichigo tied it, looking back to the other man.

"How did the boy die, Ichigo?" Ichigo froze at the mention of Renji, sitting back down. He shooed away all the female demons that were there, looking back to the man. He must have been the one who took the case.

Aizen could not believe his eyes. He was wondering since the boy in front of him was the devil's grandson, he probably took after the devil and killed him for fun. His expression even made him look guilty. Aizen was pondering if he should take him in, but Ichigo was the devil's grandson. He would be decapitated for treason.

Either way, the boy was guilty.

He did not know it was him at first, but his father came to him. Ichigo had been missing for a month, and Aizen had an idea of what happened. The time in Karakura Town and hell was escalated, so Ichigo probably thought it's been a couple days. Isshin had known his wife was an incubus, and married her with the knowledge she could kill him. Isshin was just a mere human, but Aizen gave him props for living beyond a demon. Isshin had not thought his children were demons, since his wife was the devil's daughter, but he had noticed signs Ichigo might have been.

Aizen had tracked him all the way to hell, and he was determined to figure out what had happened. If it were a mistake, he would leave the boy alone. All demons had accidents when they first find their power, the same way angels did. For an angel, sometimes they accidentally killed people, since their touch was meant to send their souls to heaven. Accidentally killing your friends happened rather frequently in the angel world.

If Ichigo had known his power, Aizen would speak to the devil himself. A careless demon, even his grandson, should not be allowed to roam the streets.

Ichigo looked to the ground, covering his face with his hands. He sniffled as he thought back to Renji's dead face, his brain shook to the core as he remembered what horrible things he could do.

"I had snuck out that night. Renji was going to move away and he wanted to see me. One thing led to another, and we ended up…" Ichigo remembered Renji's body on his own, remembered the sweet words he whispered. Ichigo pulled his hair, messing up the demon's hard work.

"We ended up having sex. He said we should so he could remember me. I had told him I loved him that day." Ichigo remembered being on the train, remembered seeing that message. He had told Renji he had loved him, but in the end he had taken his life.

"He started choking, and I freaked. I felt something strange, like this hunger that I wanted to feed so badly it hurt. I pushed him off from me and tried to get him to breathe, but these blue lines were appearing on his skin. I thought I had gave him a heart attack." Aizen listened carefully, almost feeling sorry for the boy. To fall for somebody, then watch him or her die in front of you. He had killed his father when his demon form matured, and he regretted it to this day.

"I thought I should give him CPR, but instead I kissed him. I felt like that hunger was finally being fed, but when I pulled away, he was smiling. He was smiling, but he was dead. I didn't know what to do, what I did. I just sat there for a long minute though. Afraid to do anything." Ichigo swallowed thickly, remembering that night as clear as if it just happened. He looked up to the man, tears streaking down his cheeks and ruining his make up.

"I cleaned up everything, then I ran. I was molested a couple of times, but this guy saved me. I was with him for two days, but suddenly these other people came, and they told me I was the devil's grandson. There was this stupid prophecy…" Ichigo looked back down to the floor, Aizen sighing softly, wondering how the kid could possibly stay sane through all this. Aizen could not fathom the power or the struggle the boy went through.

He would fulfill the prophecy.

Aizen wondered if arresting him would keep him from going insane.

"I was going to arrest you, but the first time a demon kills somebody is usually always a mistake. I cannot arrest you for your first crime." Ichigo didn't respond, wondering what would have happened if he confronted his father about it. He would have never met Grimmjow, never would have met his grandfather.

"If you feel like breaking, come to me. I will try my best to give you a reality check." Ichigo snorted softly, needing more than just a reality check. Aizen left with that, the demon's coming back into his room and scolding him for messing up his make up. For Ichigo, a part of him felt lighter. He hadn't told anybody about what happened in full detail, and to hear it wasn't his fault made him feel better. He was prepped and led to the throne room.

His father was there, a smile on his face. He had a special pass to be here, and even though the place creeped him out, Isshin was glad he could marry off his son.

Ichigo's robe had been replaced by a thinner almost see through robe, Ichigo sighing as he thought of what he was supposed to do. He looked up, seeing the thousands of demons there, most none he knew. He saw Shinji sitting there, Ichigo a tad glad the guy was here. He looked to where the throne was, his grandfather sitting there. Beside him was Grimmjow.

Ichigo felt himself calm down at the sight of him, walking when his father led him. A harp was being played, the melody soothing Ichigo's mind. He went up the steps to the throne, his father letting him go on the last step. Ichigo stood on the other side of his grandfather's throne, his eyes looking up to Grimmjow.

His grandfather offered Grimmjow a golden cup, rice wine inside. Grimmjow sipped, and so did Ichigo, Ichigo coughing when the rice wine burned the back of his throat. His grandfather stood, taking in a breath.

"A grandfather watches over his daughter, a daughter over her son, and in old age a son over his mother. Now, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques will watch over my grandson. Those who oppose, please stand." Nobody did, the devil looking from Grimmjow to Ichigo. The rest of the ceremony was Grimmjow and Ichigo sharing drinks and getting wasted. This was a good omen that signified they would have a long relationship together. A fig branch was burned at their feet, and Ichigo's robe was removed by Grimmjow to signify his body was his.

When the ceremony was over, the reception consisted of food and drinks. Ichigo was already wasted but managed to eat, people offering him drinks that he drank to see how hell's alcohol compared to earths. He was stumbling after one drink, and was nearly shit faced after three. He managed to walk away from the celebrating crowd and to his room, collapsing on his bed.

Grimmjow followed shortly after, a tad better off than Ichigo. Ichigo giggled as he rubbed his cheek against the sheets, Grimmjow crawling clumsily onto the bed. He went over to Ichigo, Ichigo gasping when his skirt was torn. He was pinned down to the bed, Grimmjow chuckling when he saw Ichigo's shocked face. Ichigo suddenly felt shy, Grimmjow reaching a hand down and breaking his ankle bracelets without a problem.

Ichigo gasped when he was pinned down, Grimmjow's armor crumbling away, leaving him bare. Ichigo knew the alcohol was talking when he suddenly felt frisky, lifting his knees and pulling Grimmjow over him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck, Ichigo panting softly as he started to get aroused. Grimmjow nipped his skin before he kissed Ichigo's lips, moving to get better situated.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's lips, still aware despite his drunkenness. Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that, feeling something hot against his thigh. It trailed up till it was against his ass, Ichigo wanting to look down but too nervous to. He gasped sharply when Grimmjow pushed in, the tightness and friction hurting him. Ichigo grit his teeth, wishing they had some lube.

He arched with a whimper when Grimmjow pushed in all the way, Ichigo panting as he tried to adjust to the feeling. He felt himself shift into his human form, the pain becoming a little bit less as he adjusted. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow placed kisses all over his neck, his body shifting back to demon form like it didn't know what to do. Grimmjow started to move, Ichigo groaning when a spark of pleasure zapped up his spine. Ichigo opened his red eyes, looking up to Grimmjow who had his eyes closed. His teeth were clenched, Ichigo panting softly as he slicked back Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow stopped thrusting, looking down to Ichigo with worried eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo pulling him down by his hair. Ichigo could get used to this form. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow deeply, hoping to the gods he would never move again, but at the same time wanting him to. Ichigo enjoyed a little pain, but this was nothing compared to his first time. If anything, it felt like he had just lost his virginity.

"It's okay," Ichigo whispered against Grimmjow's lips, pushing his hips against his. Grimmjow groaned deep in his throat, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo, but at the same time he just wanted to keep going and never stop. This first time would hurt him for a long time, since there was nothing to help them with the friction.

Grimmjow pulled out, Ichigo frowning in confusion. He was confused when Grimmjow rose onto his knees, Ichigo about to ask him what he was doing. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's left thigh, lifting it up and pushing it to the side. Ichigo felt a little weird being exposed like that, Grimmjow leaning over him slightly as he pushed back in.

Ichigo parted his lips with a gasp, unsure if it hurt or felt good. Grimmjow was rubbing against something inside Ichigo's body, Ichigo gripping the pillow as he tried to figure out what that pleasure was. Renji didn't make him feel this type of pleasure, and Ichigo wasn't prepared for it. Grimmjow pulled out and thrusted back in, Ichigo moaning loudly as he tensed his thighs. He felt like he was about to come, his stomach tightening when Grimmjow hit it again.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo with calculating eyes; glad he could find a position that wouldn't hurt his lover. Grimmjow sped up when Ichigo pleaded for more, the sweet moans escaping Ichigo's lips turning Grimmjow on more. He swallowed thickly, feeling sweat slip down his temple from effort. Grimmjow started to thrust harder, Ichigo practically screaming for it harder. Grimmjow didn't think the boy was so vocal, but he put it all to the fact he was hitting his prostate full on.

Ichigo reached a hand down, stroking himself with the thrusts. He was completely lost in the ecstasy of it all, his balls tightening when he almost came for the fourth time. Ichigo was trying to hold it off, wanting this coupling to last longer than a few minutes. He opened his eyes, looking to Grimmjow whose eyes were closed. His teeth were grit as he grunted with each thrust, the slap of skin against skin loud and lewd.

Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to hurt him with those dangerous claws of his, and like he read his mind Grimmjow's claws pricked his thigh. Ichigo gasped in pleasure, Grimmjow's claws digging in a little bit more till blood was trickling down Ichigo's skin. Ichigo loved it, putting a hand to Grimmjow's chest when he started to slam in too hard. Ichigo threw his head back with a moan, Grimmjow letting go of his thigh and lean over him.

The thrusts didn't stop, Grimmjow biting down onto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo whimpered from the pain, his thighs shaking as he felt precum fall in a glob on his stomach. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, gritting his teeth when he bit down too hard. Ichigo hissed in pain and pleasure, pushing Grimmjow up when he unlatched. Ichigo pushed him onto his back, Grimmjow's member slipping from his ass. Ichigo crawled onto him, straddling his lap and lowering himself onto Grimmjow's member.

Grimmjow growled in arousal, his demon instincts starting to take over. Ichigo bounced on Grimmjow's lab, the rhythm at first off but quickly corrected. Ichigo stroked himself as he strived to cum, Grimmjow digging his claws into his hips as he helped him rise and fall. Ichigo hit his spot when he fell down hard, gasping when he finally came. Grimmjow hadn't though, Ichigo thrown onto his stomach in his orgasmic daze. His hips were pulled up before Grimmjow's length forced into Ichigo's body.

Grimmjow took him hard from behind, Ichigo screaming from oversensitivity into the sheets. Grimmjow went on for a couple more minutes, his eyes a swirl of red and blue as he strived for release. Ichigo got hard in the process, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to breathe. He started to feed from Grimmjow when he felt his hunger rise, Grimmjow digging his claws into his side as he fucked him into the sheets.

Ichigo wondered how it sounded to somebody outside the room, the noise of the outside lost to Ichigo's ears. Ichigo felt Grimmjow twitch inside him, stroking his hardened member so they would cum together. Grimmjow came without warning, and the flow made Ichigo feel sick but utterly satisfied. He came only seconds after, the two panting as they flew through their orgasmic haze. Grimmjow pulled out and fell onto the bed, tired to the bone.

Ichigo slowly slid down, his thighs shaking terribly. He was tired as well, his need for oxygen making him go insane. He had never been so loud in his entire life, which made him wonder if it would only happen with Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't really care though, moving towards Grimmjow and snuggling him. Grimmjow threw an arm over him, pulling Ichigo close.

They fell asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7: Insanity

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Author's note: Almost didn't post today, but because I appreciate you guys I found time to. Hope you guys like it. And before you ask, the time lapse is based off from Interstellar._**

Ichigo woke up in pain. His thighs, his back, and his ass burned and throbbed, the unusual pain forcing him to open his eyes. He saw he was laying on his mother's bed, her smell polluting his nostrils. Something else lingered above it, Ichigo taking in a deep breath.

It smelled like sex.

Ichigo released his breath with a yawn, slowly rising up into a sitting position. The pain was immense, but Ichigo tried to ignore it. He looked around, his eyes stopping on a patch of blue hair sticking out of the blankets. Ichigo frowned, pulling the blanket down.

Grimmjow was laying down next to him, his entire body bare. Ichigo's eyes lingered on the member hanging loosely between Grimmjow's legs, his eyes darting away as he blushed. He had the idea that they probably had sex, and the thought scared him, but made him feel awfully good. He wondered for a long second if he would in fact get pregnant, and thought of all the horrible things that could happen.

For one, when did he have a uterus?

Ichigo sighed as he scooted to the side of the bed, getting up slowly. His legs almost collapsed on him, his hips hurting in a way that made him feel shameful. What had he done for this pain? He couldn't remember a thing, probably from the fact everybody was getting him purposefully wasted.

Ichigo limped over to the bathroom that joined the room, closing and locking the door. He ran a bath, his chest hurting when he felt like crying. He was never one to be a sensitive person, but the past few days had been too much. He remembered he was the strong kid, the one always wearing a frown on his face.

He cried more in the past few days than he ever did in his entire life. Renji, the devil, and the prophecy were things Ichigo wished never existed. He was tired of his own existence, and fleeting thoughts of suicide sometimes tickled his mind. Ichigo knew he was stronger than that, but it was too much.

Now he had sex with Grimmjow, and just like Renji's face of death, Ichigo couldn't run from it. Ichigo turned off the water when the bath was almost full, slipping in with a hiss when his bruises and ass burned. He relaxed fully when the heat burned away his pain, Ichigo closing his eyes as he lowered further into it. He slipped in till his head was half way beneath the water, Ichigo opening his eyes to stare at the wall. He needed to escape his own mind.

Ichigo thought about trying to return to his old self, the seemingly always angry person he had learned to be. Ichigo needed there to be something familiar, and this was the only way he could think of grasping it. The life he had known before was gone anyway. What could he possibly do to bring it back?

Ichigo got out of the tub and washed his hair and body, doing his usual routine backwards. He saw the blood drip down his thigh, Ichigo clenching his teeth when he tried to clean himself. He thought it would heal, but it hadn't. Ichigo got back in the tub when he finished, hoping to the gods the pain would go away soon.

Ichigo bathed for what seemed like forever, getting out when he started to look like a prune. He had thought the water would get cold, but apparently in hell that wasn't the case. Ichigo gasped when fire suddenly surrounded him, but it wasn't burning him. It was drying him like a built in heater, Ichigo closing his eyes as he bathed in the fire's heat.

The fire dissipated when he was dry, Ichigo suddenly tired all over again. He didn't bother to put on clothes, crawling back onto the bed. A fire was lit next to his bedside, keeping him warm. Ichigo dozed off, content in hell. He doubted it was like this for everybody, but he wouldn't have minded staying here a little bit longer.

Ichigo woke up when he felt movement next to him, looking over his shoulder to see Grimmjow sitting down. It looked like he had bathed as well, Ichigo laying his head back down when he decided to sleep for a little bit longer.

"Ichigo, did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo opening his eyes. He didn't look to Grimmjow for a long second, unsure of what to say. He was in pain, but Grimmjow had taken him dry. If Ichigo hadn't been a succubus who liked pain as much as pleasure when aroused, he would have started crying five minutes in.

"I'm fine." Ichigo gasped when he was pulled onto his back, Grimmjow straddling him and scowling down at him. Ichigo tried to put up his own scowl, but for some reason he couldn't act that way to Grimmjow.

"I saw the blood on the sheets Ichigo. I know I hurt you." Ichigo looked away, sighing softly as he kind of wished Grimmjow wasn't so attentive.

"You didn't hurt me last night. I'm just sore now." Grimmjow got off from him, Ichigo turning back onto his side when his back ached. Grimmjow was silent for a long minute, worried that if the devil saw his grandson limping he would kill him. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo onto his stomach, ignoring his protests. He massaged his back and legs, Ichigo practically sinking into the bed with a groan.

Grimmjow worked over his muscles for a long time, making sure Ichigo's pain was minimized. Grimmjow knew he shouldn't be so jumpy, but the devil didn't even think Grimmjow would be a good mate. He would scrutinize Grimmjow's every move, would watch him like a hawk till he messed up. Grimmjow's head was inches away from being put on a pillar and placed at the gates of hell. Only due to the fact he was weaker than Ichigo in levels and power, two of the most important things in hell.

Grimmjow stopped when Ichigo started to fall asleep, the orange hair shifting to long black strands when Ichigo turned over. Grimmjow admired the beauty in front of him, Ichigo blushing slightly. He sat up easier, stretching out his muscles.

"Would you give me massages like that when I'm pregnant?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding with a small smile. He didn't really want to think about kids yet, but the idea of a little guy or girl having his looks or hair made him feel a little prideful. Ichigo laid down, Grimmjow over him in a second.

"Wanna go another round?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo smirking as he thought of how fast the man could go from worried to horny. Ichigo frowned though, feeling vomit rise in his throat. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off and bolted to the bathroom, throwing up on the floor when he couldn't make it to the toilet. Grimmjow rushed to his side, putting a hand on Ichigo's back as he rubbed. He called for the guards, knowing they had spent too much time here already.

:::+:::

"So time goes faster, or slower in hell?" Ichigo asked as he and Grimmjow lay in bed, back on earth. Ichigo learned Karakura town was a direct link to hell, so the two places had the same time lapse. A few days there led to a month here. When they returned to earth they went back to Ichigo's father place, and two months and a week had already passed. Ichigo was apparently already a month into his confirmed pregnancy. He would be two months in a couple of days.

"Days and nights don't exist in hell, so technically people would say it goes by faster." Ichigo nodded, wondering why they waited till now to tell him that. He would have ditched a long time ago. Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, taking it away just as fast when he felt a slight diffrence.

"You should have told me," Ichigo grumbled, Grimmjow snorting as he pulled his lover closer. He kissed Ichigo's forehead, feeling a tad happy there was a bun in the oven. He knew he didn't want kids, but just thinking of seeing his kid made him jittery. Ichigo grumbled, wondering when Grimmjow got so close and personal. Ichigo pulled away from his embrace, turning onto his side and facing away from Grimmjow.

"Don't touch me," Ichigo mumbled, not in the mood to be cuddled. He felt nauseous and weak, and he still had no idea how the baby was going to come out. He didn't want to be mean to Grimmjow, but to him, they had just met a few days ago. It had been two months on earth, but Ichigo's mind couldn't wrap around that. It did explain why a lot of demons aged so slowly.

Grimmjow wanted to intrude on Ichigo's pity fest, but suddenly going from not pregnant to two months must have been a shock. Grimmjow sighed, rolling onto his back. He placed his arm on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo starting to get irritated. They were sharing a somewhat small bed, but he didn't like being laid on. Ichigo pushed his arm away, but Grimmjow put it back after a few minutes.

"Would you please stop!" Ichigo snapped, Grimmjow parting his lips as he built up a defense. He just rolled over instead, looking out the window. Ichigo laid his head back down, wondering if Grimmjow could get any more annoying. Ichigo closed his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep. The past few days, or months, had been too pressurizing. Ichigo felt weak, and irritable. He just wanted to sleep.

"Ichigo, if it's a boy, what would you name him?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo deciding to ignore him. He took in a deep breath, getting comfortable.

"I would name him Izanagi, after the first kami. I would name the girl Amaterasu. She had severely burned her mother, but I don't think t-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow looking over his shoulder to Ichigo. The teen was most likely dealing with a mood swing, so Grimmjow shut his mouth. He dozed off for a minute, thinking about how his children would look and act.

Would they have Ichigo's scowl, or his?

Would they talk like Grimmjow's slang, or have Ichigo's more proper way of speaking?

Grimmjow woke up to something between his legs, Grimmjow's eyes snapping open. He was on his back, but didn't remember falling asleep this way. Grimmjow looked down, seeing a black blob of hair between his legs. Grimmjow grit his teeth from the wet suction, letting his head fall back as he left Ichigo have his fun.

Ichigo stopped though, rising up to his knees. Grimmjow realized Ichigo's pants were missing, the demon straddling Grimmjow. Grimmjow was shocked when Ichigo slid down more easily, probably having stretched himself with his own saliva. Grimmjow grunted when Ichigo fell all the way down, Ichigo's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips, biting back his groan as Ichigo fell and rose with a steady rhythm. They were both fighting to stay quiet, Ichigo biting his lower lip to not moan. Muffled whimpers escaped his throat though, Ichigo putting his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders. Ichigo fell hard, a small moan escaping his lips.

Ichigo quickly cut it off, grinding his teeth as he enjoyed the length pulsing inside of him. Grimmjow was enjoying it just as much, his hand stroking Ichigo's member. Ichigo leaned down, placing his head on the pillow next to Grimmjow's face. Ichigo groaned softly into the blue haired demons ear, the sound getting him on his back.

Grimmjow spread open Ichigo's legs and took him rough, only slowing down when he realized his child was in there. Ichigo bit his lower lip, holding back all of his cries of pleasure. He was greedily feeding from Grimmjow, the hunger coming with the arousal.

"Please," Ichigo whispered, not even sure what he was pleading for. He just felt like he would be pushed over the edge, the feeling of death creeping up his spine. Ichigo gripped the sheets, his arms shaking as he tried to fight and engulf Grimmjow into himself. The rhythmic thrusts were too much, the sensitivity building as his prostate was jabbed. Ichigo shook his head frantically, the ultimate feeling of bliss and power slipping into his stomach.

Ichigo came hard, a moan torn from his throat. Grimmjow came into him with a growl, his body shaking slightly. Grimmjow pulled out and fell down onto the bed, his body tired from suddenly going into hyper drive. Ichigo rose up, his cheeks a deep shade of red and his eyes flashing.

He had only a taste of what he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8: Life

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Author's note: Finals month is rolling around, so sorry if I don't update everyday. I'll try too though; writing for you lovely readers is my stress reliever._**

Grimmjow woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up abruptly, his ears straining to listen to the abundant silence. He was just waiting for the door to burst open, for the knife to tear through his skin. Grimmjow panted softly, the voice of his mother just a dream. Grimmjow shook off his fear, wiping the sweat off from his neck.

Grimmjow got out of the bed, walking over to the door and opening it. He knew it was just a dream, but he needed to know she wasn't there. Grimmjow held his breath, looking around the dark hallway.

"What are you doing?" The sleep heavy voice brought Grimmjow back to reality, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo who had woken up. Grimmjow gave him a small smile, closing the door when he was sure his mother wasn't standing there. Grimmjow went back to Ichigo's side, sitting down on the bed. Ichigo rose up, the blanket falling off from his chest.

"Why are you up?" Ichigo asked, trying hard to stop himself from going back to sleep. Grimmjow didn't bother to answer, running a hand through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo fell asleep almost instantly, the sudden loss of food from vomiting and pain having took a toll on him. Grimmjow didn't want to bother his lover with his traumas, knowing right then their child was the only thing that mattered.

Grimmjow got out of bed, walking over to the window. He opened the blinds to see outside, seeing the clouds that were slowly advancing to Japan. Grimmjow had talked to the devil about the end of days, and he explained it as an endless storm. It would engulf the entire planet, and until the baby was born, it would rage on. There would be times were the gods would come to a small agreement, which meant the storms would clear. But once they started arguing and fighting again, the storm would continue.

Grimmjow sighed in exhaustion, tired of his own life. He had been around for a short time compared to other demons, but just having to deal with this was too much. He was experiencing what most demons never experienced in all of their years.

He was the father of the first God.

Grimmjow knew once the child was born, there would be no cuddles and love. The kid would grow at a fast rate, and will reach maturity by the end of his first month alive. Then he would take his rightful place as the first God. Grimmjow would be nothing but someone beneath him.

Demons giving birth to a righteous God.

Who could have thought of such irony?

Grimmjow closed the blinds, looking to Ichigo. The time in which he carried their child would be nine months, like a human woman. Ichigo's body had made it possible for this to happen, and Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do.

He didn't want to have a child knowing in the end he couldn't raise him. In the end, his child would probably kill him to kill all ties. Ichigo would assume the rule over hell, and for the rest of his life would be at war with his only child. It was a cruel world, but Ichigo was the symbol of sin. And their child would be the symbol of righteousness.

Grimmjow left the room, his mood dampened by his thoughts. He went downstairs, going to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, rubbing his eyes. The room was dark, but Grimmjow could see like it was day. Even so, he was still shocked when Isshin sat at the table with him.

"Can't sleep?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow shaking his head. He sighed softly, wondering how he was supposed to take this all in. There was no book telling him how to deal with this. Even if there was one, Grimmjow wouldn't understand why the world had to be so cold.

"Miss being alone?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow looking to the man in front of him. Isshin was looking down, a thumb rubbing over a ring in his palm.

"I see her in him. Every day. It hurts to know he will take the fate she so desperately tried to make disappear." Grimmjow looked to the picture of Ichigo's mother on the wall, her eyes seeming to stare back into his soul.

"Some demons are corrupted by greed, by hate, by fear. Some so strongly they torment others. Then there are one's like you and Ichigo. You don't fully understand the meaning of sin, which makes you sinful. Being born into the bowels of hell, but only wanting to be normal. You kids today are complete opposites of your ancestors." Grimmjow looked back to Isshin, his chest hurting when he remembered what he had done to his father. He had not known what he was doing, what the feeling inside him was. His father tried to stop him, but Grimmjow had more power. Grimmjow sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"My mother was a succubus. She was a sour woman, forced to marry against her will. She hated my father, and she hated me for being part of him. She abused me, every day of my life because she couldn't lay a hand on her husband. My father, instead of stopping it, had an affair with a human. He had a daughter, but she passed. My father said it was an accident, but I knew she had been murdered. My mother killed herself, ending her suffering. My father could have cared less. The day my demon reached maturity, I tried to eat him. I tore out his heart."

Grimmjow remembered that gruesome night, and till this day he regretted it. His father regrew his heart thanks to the mercy of the devil, but he no longer remembered anything. Grimmjow was still in his memory, but his father didn't remember his mother, his daughter or how she passed. Grimmjow was still his son in his memory, but the father he had known was gone. All he cared about was his job, and Grimmjow was left to be consumed by the shadows.

Ichigo had woken up without Grimmjow's warmth, his breaths light as he listened to what Grimmjow had said. Ichigo knew he hadn't known Grimmjow for long, and the relationship he wanted would probably never exist, but this man…

Why did Grimmjow sound so broken?

"I don't want my child to forget who I am. I don't want to watch while he is taken away from me, neither do I want Ichigo to. But, once my child reaches maturity, he will have me killed. Just like the God did before him." Ichigo's breath hitched, his hand rubbing his stomach as he thought of their child doing such a thing.

"Right when I thought I found my salvation, I realized something. I'm a demon. I could never be saved." Grimmjow covered his face with his hands, his eyes downcast as he wondered how he would spend his last days.

"I don't want Ichigo to know about my thoughts. I don't want him to know the child he carries will hate him. I don't want him to know… To know I'm not ready for this." Silence rang for a long moment, Grimmjow feeling his eyes burn as he fought back tears. The weight of the world wasn't on Ichigo's shoulders alone. It was on his. Grimmjow had to protect Ichigo, had raise his child, only to have him cut off his head. He had to break ties with everybody he knew, and for the next nine months, he knew he would learn to love his child.

But that would only make it hurt worse.

"It's okay not to be ready." Grimmjow looked to Isshin, Ichigo peeking from around the corner to see his father looking at Grimmjow straight on.

"Nobody is ever ready. It's a child, a very special one in fact. But no matter what your child becomes, you will always be the father. You will be there when they take their first steps, you will be there when they get hurt, and you will be there when they start to pull away. You will never be ready for that. So instead of worrying about what you're not ready for, think about Ichigo. He is carrying your child; his demon chose you to be this child's father. You two may not see it yet, but you deserve each other. And one day, you will learn to love each other. It doesn't take a year to fall in love."

Isshin stood up, Grimmjow not sure what to say. For some reason though, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ichigo felt the same way, his eyes shifting to Grimmjow.

"So what if the world is coming to an end as we know it? Humanity will build over the damaged, fix the broken. We will live on because we want to survive. Yes you demons find us ridiculous for this, but that is just how we are. We want to find happiness in a hopeless place. It's how we survive, how we live as long as we do. You may be the spawn of the devil, but you're only as awful as the picture you create for yourself."

Grimmjow looked down at the table, knowing what Isshin meant. As a panther demon, he was criticized; he was out casted and hated. His people have suffered do to something they couldn't control. It was like being hated for the color of his skin. It made him feel weak, even though he knew he was strong. He helped create that picture without even knowing it.

"You may not be the strongest, but you are my son's husband. He chose you. Now stop thinking about it and pamper him. Learn to love him as much as his demon loves you." Grimmjow watched as Isshin walked away, his eyes closing as he felt his entire existence was no longer useless. Grimmjow opened his eyes, feeling the arms as they encased his neck. Ichigo's scent wafted into his nose, his skin warm against his own.

"Come to bed." Grimmjow didn't respond, following Ichigo up the stairs. He laid down next to him, Ichigo laying his head on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, his eyes closing.

For once in a long time, he slept without the fear of nightmares.

:::+:::

"What gender is the baby going to be?" Karin asked, Ichigo munching away happily on his toast. Grimmjow was no longer worrying about his every move, and he had pampered him with an abundance of kisses and sex. Ichigo tried to keep his voice to a minimum, but his dad's smile proved he hadn't been quiet enough.

"It should be a boy, but I wouldn't mind if it's a girl," Ichigo replied, already knowing the prophecy said he would have a boy. He sighed softly, wondering if maybe the prophecy would be wrong. If he had a girl, she would still be the first God, and the world would go back to being a peaceful place. Ichigo would take his throne in hell and Grimmjow would join him. If it was a boy, the opposite would happen. It made Ichigo wonder who thought up this prophecy.

Some crack head that loved too much drama?

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired demon looking exhausted. Ichigo had fed from him greedily, something he knew he needed to stop. Being pregnant made him hungry though, in too many different ways.

"I wonder what would have happened if we were demons," Yuzu sighed, her eyes darkening slightly as she thought it over. She was okay with having her brother being a demon, but Ichigo knew it was still hard for her. She wasn't sure how to treat him, though Karin was the opposite. She at first thought he was joking, but once he proved he was she just accepted it. She hoped Grimmjow would teach her a few demon things, the girl wanting to go to Karakura town when she got older.

Yuzu though, she didn't know how to accept it.

Her mind was too gentle.

Ichigo looked away from her, looking down to his food. What would happen, now that everything was barely holding itself together?

 **Author' note: Sorry I didn't update sooner, college had me dragged through the ground. I needed a break from everything. So here you go, the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Renji

**_Chapter 9_**

"Renji."

Ichigo touched his fingers to his cheek, Renji's eyes sparkling as he stared down at him. They were sparkling with tears as he choked, Ichigo's mind fogged. He leaned up, touching his lips to his.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was laying in bed at his father's house. He rolled onto his side, his stomach not causing him much pain yet. He was four months pregnant now, and he was starting to show. Ichigo loved the feeling of having something so precious inside his body, but all he had since he got pregnant were nightmares. He dreamt of killing Grimmjow sometimes, but most were of Renji. It made Ichigo sick, and he couldn't stand being touched anymore.

His sex drive was dead, not that Ichigo cared. He just wanted to be left alone, and most of the time, Grimmjow let him wallow in his depression. Sometimes he would try to talk to him, but it only led to Ichigo getting angry. Grimmjow kept his distance.

Ichigo sighed, looking to the window. He wished Renji would come back, but he knew he was dead. He wanted Renji to show up in front of him, to tell him he didn't hate him. Ichigo begged the god's but he knew no one heard him. Ichigo grabbed a pillow, crying into the fabric. He tried to muffle his cries, wondering why he felt so weak in this moment.

Where had his true self gone?

"Ichigo?" Ichigo stopped crying, his mind freezing at the sound of the voice. Ichigo looked up, Renji standing by his window. He looked different, his body more matured. His hair was longer, his eyes a dark red. Ichigo didn't know what to say, Renji looking at his body like he was confused.

"What happened? How did I get like this?" Ichigo didn't know what to say, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Renji reached behind him, grabbing a demonic tail. He seemed frightened, Ichigo slowly getting to his feet. He took a step back, even though he wanted to take a step forward.

"I don't remember anything. What happened when I started choking?" Ichigo thought he was going to faint, his heart pounding against his chest. Ichigo suddenly ran forward, hugging Renji tightly. He started to blab, Renji confused and scared. He let Ichigo hug him though, pushing him away when he couldn't take the confusion anymore.

"Ichigo what happened?" Renji asked, Ichigo not sure how to explain anything to him. He thought he was going to have a heart attack, his eyes bolting to the door when there was a knock.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Grimmjow's voice asked, Ichigo looking to Renji. He swallowed thickly, calling back.

"Let me sleep," he replied, his usual anger absent. Grimmjow didn't ask anything else, leaving with a grumble. Ichigo looked back to Renji, looking into his eyes.

How?

Ichigo sat Renji down on his bed, pacing back and forth for a second. He looked back to Renji, confused, scared, and glad. Ichigo sighed, deciding not to leave the red head confused. They would get answers eventually.

"I'm an incubus, Renji. Do you know what those are?" Ichigo asked, Renji thinking for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah a sex demon," Renji replied, Ichigo glad he had least knew that. Ichigo took in a breath, looking down to the ground.

"When… When we had sex, I drained your energy. I killed you Renji… But I swear I didn't know I had been an incubus before that. I swear!" Ichigo wanted to start crying, Renji slowly letting his words sink in. Renji looked to his body, silence ringing in the air.

"I'm dead?" Renji whispered, Ichigo nodding.

"You're a demon… now." Renji looked at his tail, looking to the side to the mirror on the wall. He flinched when he saw his eyes, Ichigo wondering if he hated him now. Renji ran a hand through his hair, his eyes looking back to Ichigo.

"That explains why the sex was too good." Ichigo knew Renji was just saying that to break the ice of fear and confusion, but he had spent every waking moment since that day agonizing over what he did. Renji smiled, but it was shaky.

"Tell me everything that's happened so far." Ichigo went over to the bed, sitting down next to Renji.

"You don't hate me?" Ichigo whispered, Renji wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. The small touch made Ichigo want to sink into Renji, to never have him leave him again. Ichigo regretted everything he did with Grimmjow now; wishing this child inside of him was Renji's. His demon disagreed, but Ichigo didn't care. He was a human before he was a demon.

"You didn't know Ichigo. I'm here now, aren't I?" Ichigo started to cry, and Renji let him. Ichigo cried for what seemed like forever, all of his pain, his guilt and disgust rolling with each tear. Renji just smoothed his hand through his hair, holding Ichigo the way he needed so badly. When Ichigo finally stopped crying, Renji laid them both back, Ichigo laying his head on his chest.

"I can't remember anything after dying, but all I knew was that you weren't there. I wanted you so bad." Ichigo drew a picture on Renji's bare chest, a thin piece of cloth covering Renji's nether regions. Ichigo closed his eyes, just wanting to stay like this. He told Renji everything, how he ran away, how he met Grimmjow. He left out the pleasure parts, not sure he wanted Renji moved on so soon after his death. Not that Ichigo's mind did, just his body.

He told him how he was the devil's grandson, his mother having been his daughter. He told him about the prophecy and his role in it. He told him what he did when he was drunk with Grimmjow, and how he now carried his child. He told him how a storm was the end of days, and how it would rage until he gave birth.

Renji stayed relatively silent the entire time, just listening to what Ichigo had to say. Ichigo rose up when he finished, looking to Renji's face. Renji looked back at him, his red eyes stoic. Ichigo knew he hated him now, especially since he slept with Grimmjow. Ichigo sat up, facing away from Renji.

"I prayed every day you would come back, and if I had a choice… It would be your child I would carry." Renji sat up, grabbing Ichigo's chin. He turned his head by his chin, his eyes staring into his.

"He may have taken your body Ichigo, but I know I will always have your heart." Ichigo leaned in, kissing Renji deeply. Renji kissed back just as hungrily, his hand sliding down his neck to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo gasped sharply when Renji grabbed his member through his sweats, his body heating up without his demons intervention.

Ichigo laid down, Renji getting over him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck, his kisses soothing his jittery nerves. Ichigo moaned when he rubbed him through his sweats, pulling away from the kiss to look into Renji's eyes.

What was he doing?

Ichigo looked to the door when it opened, Grimmjow looking up from the ground to him. The tense silence only lasted a second. Grimmjow rushed over, grabbing Renji and pulling him off from Ichigo. Ichigo gasped as he sat up, Renji yelling out in pain when Grimmjow grabbed his throat and held him above the floor.

"Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow's eyes burning blue as he glared at Ichigo. Ichigo looked to Renji, fear building in his chest when he started to choke.

Not again. Not like this.

"Were you going to sleep with him?!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo not responding to his question.

"Grimmjow just let him go!" Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow shaking Renji who struggled in his grasp weakly.

"You are pregnant with my child! Why him Ichigo?!" Isshin ran to the door from the yells, stopping when he saw Grimmjow choke holding Renji. Isshin didn't even know what to say, the pressure in the room almost crushing him. Ichigo stood up and shifted, his red eyes narrowing with anger.

"Let him go now." Grimmjow didn't, his eyes burning like fire as he stared down Ichigo.

"He's nothing but a corpse Ichigo. Yet you would choose this pathetic thing over me?!"Ichigo growled, grabbing Grimmjow's arm and forcing him to let go of Renji. The red head gasped for breath as he fell to the floor, Ichigo pushing Grimmjow back so he couldn't get to Renji.

"I would choose him over you any day! He's been there my entire life and you are so fucking scared of my grandfather that you agreed to use me like cattle after only knowing me for two days! Do you think I want to have your kid?!" Ichigo yelled back, Grimmjow growling. Ichigo grunted when he was slapped, Grimmjow's eyes not showing remorse. Ichigo felt his heart stop for a second, the pain in his cheek like a whip. Ichigo wanted to show him exactly where he stood in this world. Ichigo released some of his power, Isshin falling to the ground with a grunt. Renji could hardly get up himself.

Grimmjow fought against it, his legs shaking with the effort to stay standing. Ichigo growled in rage, the windows forced open. The wind from outside blasted everything around the room, Ichigo glaring at Grimmjow with defiance.

"You are beneath me! You have no control over me you useless sack of shit!" Ichigo's eyes started to glow, Grimmjow forced to his knees. Ichigo was beyond angry, his mind suddenly calm.

"This is where you belong."

He was going to kill Grimmjow. And he would enjoy it.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, his grandfather standing in his room. He didn't even seem affected by Ichigo's power, his eyes opening to stare into Ichigo's soul.

"Stop." The glow in Ichigo's eyes dimmed, the windows shutting. The winds stopped, Isshin gasping for breath when the pressure was lifted. Renji clumsily got to his feet, the devil looking to him.

"Welcome back." Renji didn't know how to respond, his eyes looking to Ichigo in shock and fear.

Is that how powerful Ichigo really was? Or was that just the tip of the iceberg?

"Ichigo." The devil looked back to Ichigo, Ichigo panting in anger. Grimmjow had got back to his feet, his eyes on the floor in the presence of the devil. He would surely be killed now for hitting his grandson.

"You have the power to bring people back from the dead, do not forget that. The only problem is that their face has to be clear from when they were living. That is why your mother is not able to come back." Ichigo looked to Renji, seeing the fear in his eyes. He looked down to the ground, his form unable to slip away in his grandfather's presence.

Did he find him ugly?

"I understand your love for him, but he is not who your demon has chosen." Ichigo looked his grandfather in the eye, a growl torn from his throat.

"I don't care what my demon wants! All it's done is ruin my life!" Ichigo barked back, his grandfather taking a step closer. He lifted his hand, Ichigo flinching away. He didn't slap him though, his soft touch healing his bruise from being hit by Grimmjow. Ichigo suddenly felt like crying, just wanting everything to go back to normal.

"I understand my son. But your demon will kill him again. He does not have enough energy to survive as long as you want him to." Ichigo was angry, slapping his grandfather's hand away.

"I just won't feed from him then! I'll just kill people if that's what it takes!" The devil looked to his grandson, seeing so much of his mother in his eyes. He wouldn't allow him to starve himself as she had. Another demon killed her in her weakness, and he regretted it every moment of his life.

"I won't let you repeat your mother's mistake Ichigo. You carry Grimmjow's child, and your body is his alone." Ichigo grew furious, pointing his finger at Grimmjow.

"I don't love him! I had a moment of weakness and he took it! I don't want this bastard child anymore than I want him!" Ichigo felt his grandfather release his power, his eyes glowing as he released his own. The other three in the room were forced to the ground, Ichigo fighting to be more powerful. He wasn't though, his body feeling like it was burning as he pushed himself to his limit.

"Love comes with time, Ichigo." Ichigo saw into his grandfather's eyes, seeing the memories and wisdom he had inside. Ichigo screamed out in frustration, putting a cap on his power when he couldn't take the pain anymore. His grandfather capped his own, Isshin unconscious from the pressure. Ichigo felt tears run down his cheeks, having been so close to over powering him. His grand father had experience though and way more years than him. Ichigo wasn't even close to reaching his power.

"It's not fair!" Ichigo screamed, wanting to be with Renji more than anything. He fell to his knees, crying violently. Renji came to his side, letting him cry against his chest. Grimmjow didn't touch Ichigo, knowing he had crossed a boundary.

"I will let your abuse towards my grandson pass this time. Next time I will not be so lenient." Grimmjow nodded at the devil's words, looking down to Ichigo and Renji. He wanted to tear Renji apart, to take him away from what was his. He let them cry it out though, leaving the room and taking Isshin's body downstairs. He passed by Karin and Yuzu, their eyes locked on their crying bother and the boy that should have been dead.

"Renji." Renji looked up to the devil, kind of remembering when he started choking. He had been standing there when he was dying, waiting for his soul.

It made Renji's skin crawl.

"I will allow you to join my army instead of returning you to the land of sin. Ichigo will be allowed to see you there. You understand why you cannot be together, correct?" Renji nodded, his hold on Ichigo tightening. Renji placed his face against Ichigo's hair, taking in his scent. His heart lurched when he loosened his grip, Ichigo clinging to him so he wouldn't go away again.

"I'll be in hell Ichigo. I'll wait for you there," Renji whispered into his hair, Ichigo shaking his head as Renji slowly started to pull away. Ichigo wanted to scream, he wanted to be part of Renji so he could never leave him again.

"Ichigo he has to leave now. He can't stay in this world for long." Ichigo's fingers slipped from Renji's body as he stood up, Renji's eyes burning as he fought back his own tears. He swallowed thickly, wanting to stay with Ichigo. He could feel his body become weak though, his limbs getting numb. Grimmjow was right.

He was just a corpse in this world.

The devil put a hand on Renji's shoulder, his eyes looking to his grandson. It hurt him to see Ichigo like this, seeing his mother on her knees. He looked away, tightening his hand on Renji's shoulder.

Only if he had been born a demon.

"Forgive me Ichigo." The devil went back to hell with Renji, Ichigo screaming in agony and anger. For a long time, he just cried. He had finally got Renji back, but he was just out of his reach.

They could never be together again.

Ichigo couldn't stand to watch him die again.

He wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10: Sin

**_Chapter 10_**

For a long while, Ichigo wouldn't let Grimmjow near him. He wanted to scream every time he saw him, to tear him to tear shreds. Ichigo snuck in alcohol to his room, drinking the burning liquid till he couldn't stand anymore. He had forgot about the child inside him, and sometimes he wished it would die.

He was five months now, and his belly only grew. His father had talked to the devil to have the baby checked, to see what gender it would be. Ichigo could care less, drinking himself into a stupor that day. Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, lying on his bed with his body feeling feather light but heavy like bricks weighed him down.

He tried to go to hell to see Renji, but he was always too busy to see him. His grandfather said Renji was moving up the ranks and working hard not to be put into the land of sin. Ichigo could hardly care, just wanting to see him. Ichigo gave up after the third try, knowing now his grandfather would do everything to make sure they couldn't see each other. Ichigo belonged to Grimmjow.

He may have had his body, but Ichigo's soul would never be his.

Ichigo didn't hear the door open or the voice that called his name, his mind too fogged to comprehend reality. He heard the bottles of whiskey and beer falling, Ichigo feeling like he was suspended in water when he was grabbed and lifted. Ichigo's head lulled back, his mind gone from his body.

"Ichigo… D- You do! The words were muffled to Ichigo's ears, his hair grabbed. His head was moved so he was looking at a blurred face, Ichigo parting his lips but no words coming out. Ichigo was dropped back down onto the body, his body falling through water. For a long while, Ichigo felt like he was suspended in water. He enjoyed the feeling of being so utterly alone, of the water caressing his body.

His mouth was forced open by his jaw, a burning liquid poured down his throat. Ichigo swallowed on instinct before choking, his body clearing of the feeling. His drunkenness seemed to disperse, Ichigo kicking and fighting when hands grabbed him.

"Ichigo stop!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo only fighting harder so he would get away from him. Ichigo pushed him away, sitting up and getting off the bed. His head swarmed, the drunkenness seeming to still be there. Ichigo fell against the wall, pants coming from between his lips. He put a hand to his stomach, pain radiating in his abdomen.

Did he kill it?

"What the hell were you doing?!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo looking up to him. The pain ebbed away, his eye sight clearing from it's blurred state. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, feeling he didn't need to answer him. Ichigo slowly got his feet to stop shaking, his body screaming for him to lie down and rest. Ichigo looked to his bottles, the bottles broken and the liquid spilled.

"I'm drinking. You should try it." Ichigo didn't flinch when Grimmjow raised his hand, his eyes calm as he stared at the blue haired man. Ichigo could care less if he hit him anymore. He could easily bring him to his knees with his full power, and kill him.

"You could have killed our child!" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo snorting softly as he slicked back his hair. It was growing abnormally long during his pregnancy, not that he cared. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"The little shit probably already is." Ichigo saw Grimmjow's fill with fear and sadness, Ichigo chuckling as he pushed off from the wall. He walked up to Grimmjow, getting in his face.

"What could you do about it? Knock me up again? I'm sure my grandfather would love that." Ichigo felt his hunger surge suddenly, his demon having been starved over the past few months. Ichigo ignored it as he always had, his hunger as a human no different. He hadn't eaten in a month, and his body survived anyway.

"Don't say that." Ichigo smirked, his own one of depression. He pushed Grimmjow back, enjoying the way he almost stumbled and fell. Ichigo saw the desperation in the blue haired mans eyes, wanting to see him break as he did.

"I've starved myself, I drank for days till I could hardly breathe. I even punched my stomach once, hoping this little shit would die." Ichigo saw Grimmjow's flame with anger, the expression not the he wanted to see.

"Maybe after I kill it I'll kill you. The end of days would keep on raging, and everybody on this planet will die." Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit down onto the bed. Ichigo tried to pull away, Grimmjow forcing him down onto the bed on his back. Ichigo tried to kick him away, Grimmjow grabbing his wrists and pinning them down.

"I don't care how much you hate me, just don't hurt our child." Ichigo stopped kicking, looking to Grimmjow with narrowed eyes of anger.

"Why? Where were those words when you tore Renji away from me!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow looking into Ichigo's eyes with surprising intensity.

"Did you want to kill him again Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo growling as he tried to get his wrists free.

"I would kill everybody else! Everybody on this stupid planet!" Ichigo felt tears prickle his eyes, but he forced them back. He was tired of crying and being unable to do anything. He wanted to end this, he wanted Renji back. Ichigo panted when his body was too weak to fight anymore, his power short circuited from lack of feeding.

He could still beat Grimmjow though; he could still see Renji again!

"Ichigo Renji is gone! He's not coming back!" Ichigo tried to kick Grimmjow away, his stomach starting to hurt. Ichigo tensed, biting back his whimper.

"The man who you summoned is only a husk of what Renji used to be. Once he realizes what power he has, he will leave you behind! He's a demon Ichigo, he is bound to enjoy what he could do!" Ichigo panted as the pain ebbed away again, knowing now it was hunger. Ichigo struggled when Grimmjow tightened his grip on his wrists, releasing some of his power but only hurting himself instead of Grimmjow.

"He's already slept with most of the soldiers! He's moved past you Ichigo!" Ichigo didn't want to believe it, and he wouldn't until he saw it for his own eyes. His brain throbbed, pages like a book suddenly in front of his eyes. It stopped on a page, Ichigo's eyes widening when the pictures started to move and look more real. It was the people who have sinned, Ichigo feeling his breath catch in his throat.

Was this another one of his powers?

To see all who have sinned?

The images flashed in front of his eyes, stopping with one of Renji. He was in bed with another man, a woman beside them. Ichigo could almost smell the sex; his eyes widened when Renji rolled over and grabbed the woman's breast.

Ichigo closed his eyes, the image fading away. Ichigo's power came back full force, Ichigo pushing Grimmjow onto the floor. Ichigo felt his body burn as he fell through the realms to hell. He wanted to go to where Renji was, but he ended up in his Grandfather's throne room.

"Ichigo stop." Ichigo was furious, his heart screaming for Renji but his body wanting to tear him apart.

How could he?!

"This is the world of sin Ichigo. Nobody has just one partner here." Ichigo looked to his grandfather, his body on fire as he seethed with anger. He wanted to know why, why Renji so easily just started to fuck everybody instead of wait for him.

"Ichigo." Ichigo wanted to cry when his grandfather came to his side, his hand touching his cheek.

"Renji's heart still yearns for you Ichigo. It always will. But in this world, he can be free of strings. His mind has moved on Ichigo, and he will continue on his road of sin as a demon. How else did you imagine people moved up the ranks?" Ichigo grew furious, his power leaking out. It was more powerful than before, Ichigo's eyes becoming white as he growled in anger.

In summoning Renji back, did he lose the man he had loved?

Ichigo's power died down when he felt a kick, his eyes looking down to his stomach.

It wasn't dead?

Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, feeling another strong kick. Ichigo suddenly felt horrible, the little person inside of him having fought so hard to stay there. Ichigo had tried so hard to get rid of it, to make it disappear he had forgot what it really was.

There was something real inside of him.

Ichigo grit his teeth, storming from the throne room. He ventured to his mother's room, needing to remember her smell. Kon came out of nowhere, having stayed here since it would be strange for there to be a talking stuffed lion on earth.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Kon asked, Ichigo ignoring him. He pushed open the doors, slamming them closed. Kon jumped in at the last second, his eyes looking up to Ichigo who just stood there.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ichigo shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. Kon jumped up, letting Ichigo hug him to the point of discomfort. Ichigo fell down to his knees, crying out all of his rage the alcohol couldn't stop. Kon rubbed his cheek, his fur getting wet. Ichigo needed to be held and to hold something, the small gesture soothing his angered soul.

This is what his grandfather meant.

Renji and Ichigo's hearts would always call for each other, but their bodies would never come together again. The Renji he brought back was a demon, not the sweet, loving human being Renji had been before. Ichigo lay on the floor, his sobs dying down slowly. He told Kon everything, needing to get it off his chest before he suffocated. Kon put in commentary every now and then, reminding Ichigo he wasn't alone.

"Want me to go beat up Renji and Grimmjow?" Kon asked, Ichigo smirking at the suggestion. He shook his head, wanting Kon to stay with him. Kon got out of his grasp, using his power to enlarge his form. He picked up Ichigo and brought him to his bed, laying him down. Kon returned to his normal size, cuddling up against him.

Ichigo fell asleep that way, emerged in his mother smell. He dreamt of nothing for once, sleeping for what felt like ages. He knew it was dangerous here since his pregnancy could escalate, but Ichigo didn't care.

He needed to be here at this moment.

Ichigo woke up, his body full rested. Ichigo didn't feel Kon in his grasp but didn't mind. He probably left because Ichigo almost choked him in his sleep. Ichigo yawned, rolling over onto his back. He felt lighter that he got everything off his chest. He was still angry, but it no longer consumed him. Ichigo rose up, seeing blankets had been pulled over his body.

Kon was kind of annoying, but he was nicer than most demons in this world. A small smile pulled at Ichigo's lips, his eyes looking to his stomach.

Had he grown in his small nap?

"I asked Kon to leave." Ichigo froze at the sound of the voice, his eyes looking up to Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned, his mood ruined at the moment. Ichigo didn't act on impulse though, stretching before getting out of bed.

"Okay." Ichigo walked over to his bathroom, running a bath so he could clean himself of the filth he felt.

"The midwife came while you slept. She say's you're carrying twins. A boy and a girl." Ichigo tested the waters temperature, rising up and placing a hand on his back. He sighed, the pain more intense.

How long had he slept?

"The first born would fulfill the prophecy she said." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his eyes stoic.

"Don't say anything like you or she knows. The prophecy said I would have one, and I have two. You don't know what's going to happen next." Ichigo started to undress, not caring if Grimmjow saw him naked. He got into the water, the tub not entirely full yet.

"What do you want from me Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, the casual talk put aside. Ichigo didn't respond, his stomach protruding from the water.

What did Ichigo want?

"What I want could never happen. My life before is long gone, I see that now." Ichigo turned the water off, sinking further into the tub. Ichigo watched Grimmjow as he came to his side, not saying anything as kneeled next to him.

"Can I bathe you?" Grimmjow asked softly, Ichigo almost taken aback from the sudden shift in mood. He wondered if he thought this would make up for anything, though Ichigo knew it wouldn't. He nodded silently, only because he was sure he couldn't reach a few parts with his enlarged stomach. Grimmjow silently cleaned him, Ichigo watching him silently as he did so.

When Grimmjow finished he got a bucket of water, pouring it onto Ichigo. He had Ichigo lay his head back, washing his hair as well. Ichigo closed his eyes when he massaged his scalp, all of his stress seeming to melt away. Ichigo sighed softly, relaxing fully into the tub. Once the shampoo sat for a second, Grimmjow gently poured the bucket of water over Ichigo's hair. Grimmjow helped Ichigo out and dried him, Ichigo surprised by how attentive he was being. He tried not to let it get to him, knowing this wouldn't last.

Grimmjow had probably asked his grandfather what to do.

Ichigo didn't put any clothes on, lying down on his side in bed. He felt Grimmjow join him but didn't say anything. For a long second they laid in silence, the air tense with unsaid words. Grimmjow was the first to say them.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that, and a part of him didn't want to. He closed his eyes, feeling Grimmjow's hand touch his stomach. Ichigo felt a kick, Grimmjow's hand smoothing over his skin.

"Please don't take them away from me, Ichigo." Ichigo opened his eyes, his eyes staring at the far wall.

"I won't." Grimmjow pulled him closer, pressing his face against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, his eyes closing when Grimmjow placed kisses over his shoulder and back.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Ichigo grabbed his hand, pulling it to his chest. Grimmjow stayed quiet, Ichigo wondering what they were supposed to do now. He wasn't entirely over it yet, but a part of him was tired of being angry at everything. Ichigo closed his eyes hoping this moment would last.


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Author's note: Have a test in an hour so sorry if the story isn't perfectly autocorrected._**

Ichigo tried to return to the world of the living quickly, but he slept longer than he thought he did. When Ichigo woke up he was three times larger, his eyes widening as he tried to sit up. He couldn't though, his stomach too much for him. Ichigo grit his teeth as he used all of his might to sit up, only managing with the help of the bed rail. He panted softly as he threw his legs over the bedside, the sudden onslaught of weight shocking him.

Ichigo stood, his stomach feeling like one was about to fall out at any second. Ichigo guessed he was seven months pregnant, which made him want to get to earth faster. Ichigo tried to transfer back, but for some reason he lacked the energy. Ichigo was afraid, the doors opening.

"Oh thank god Grim-…"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes stopping in shock at the sight of Renji. He narrowed his eyes, Renji looking down to the floor.

"Get out of my room," Ichigo growled, Renji not doing as he told him to.

"I know you saw everything Ichigo. I swear it was just to get higher in the ranks. I woul-…"

Renji gasped when a hand grabbed his throat, one of the guards pushing open the door. Ichigo was glad at least somebody heard him in this world of death.

"Do you wish me to kill him for his disobedience your highness?" Ichigo was almost tempted to say yes. He wanted Renji to know how it felt to have everything that you were to be torn apart. He wanted him to know how he felt, in every single aspect. Ichigo chuckled, his demon true to its nature. Ichigo was a demon, and for once he wanted to indulge in its rage.

"Put him down but stay close to him. Make sure he doesn't run." The guard did so, Renji looking to Ichigo with pleading eyes. When Ichigo spoke, it wasn't his voice he heard. It sounded like two mixed together, Ichigo's body emerging to its true form. His wings sprouted from his back as leathery black with streaks of red, his tail appearing longer, and two sharp thorns at the end. His horns grew out, twirling in a graceful way to show his power. Ichigo's body became as pale as his uncles, his eyes just as wild.

His uncle's unique form wasn't his alone, and it made Ichigo shudder to think about what power he harnessed.

Was this the true form of insanity?

Ichigo looked to Renji, his eyes white. Renji shook in fear, Ichigo's stomach taking away no affect of his intimidation. Ichigo was frightening, and he enjoyed the way it made Renji fear him.

"Let me show you what happens to those who betray me." Renji yelped when he was suddenly on fire, his immunity to it dulled by his impure demon bloodline. Renji screamed in agony, Ichigo leaning in to look him in the eye.

"Tell me, does it hurt?" Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm, tearing it off. Renji screamed louder, his scream echoing off the walls. Ichigo chuckled, his chuckle becoming laughter. Ichigo was about to tear off his other arm, but he wanted him to suffer. He slowly crushed the bone, making Renji feel the pain he felt on the inside. Renji tried to faint from the pain, but Ichigo slapped him, keeping him awake.

"I'm not done with you."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked past Renji, seeing Grimmjow standing there. Ichigo grinned, showing his serrated teeth. Grimmjow's eyes told him to stop, but Ichigo didn't want to. He wasn't done with his victim yet.

"Any minute now you will deliver Ichigo. Is this the first thing you want our children to see?" Ichigo's true self tried to take back control, but he liked this. He liked the feeling of insanity, the smell of blood and the feeling of fire licking his skin. Ichigo breathed it all in, looking back to Grimmjow. He tore off Renji's arm, hearing him scream. Renji fainted from the pain, Ichigo stomping on him to get him to wake up.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Ichigo yelled, his anger boiling at Renji's weakness. His mind remembered the day he had killed him, remembered his remorse he carried so pitifully. Renji had not deserved his love if this was his hearts true intention. Ichigo had Renji carried away, his use of him dying.

Ichigo's power dwindled away, his insanity replaced by content. Grimmjow walked over to him, seeing Ichigo return to his human form.

That form had taken most of his power to the point where he had none. Grimmjow grabbed his arm, brining them back to the world of the living. Ichigo fainted once they got there, Grimmjow obediently taking him to his room and placing him down on his bed. Ichigo was sweating, Grimmjow looking to his exposed stomach. He saw the movement of his children, knowing they would come out sooner than expected.

Ichigo's body couldn't carry them any longer, and he was undoubtedly going to deliver early. Grimmjow looked outside, seeing the floods that controlled the streets. It was like this all over the world, and people had started calling it the end of days.

From how it looked outside, it truly felt like the end.

The babies had to be delivered now.

Grimmjow went downstairs to retrieve Isshin and the girls, Ichigo still fast asleep. They prepped for when he would wake, Isshin looking to Ichigo when he felt hot wetness on the bed around him.

"His water broke."

Everybody hurried to get everything ready, Grimmjow going to Ichigo's side. He grabbed his hand, Ichigo waking up. He looked exhausted, his eyes foggy.

"Why does it hurt?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow smoothing his thumb over Ichigo's fingers.

"You're going into labor Ichigo." Ichigo seemed confused for a second, but he soon understood the situation when he felt a contraction. He grit his teeth, not allowing himself to scream out in pain. He held on tighter to Grimmjow's hand. For a long minute Ichigo pushed with his contractions, Yuzu using her knowledge of birthing techniques to keep him calm and pushing till the midwife came.

When the midwife came, nobody noticed. She just situated herself between Ichigo's raised knees and started to speak.

"Breathe Ichigo, you need to breathe for all three of you guys now." Ichigo nodded, trying to breathe as well as he could. He had never thought there could be a technique to breathing, but he was clinging to it now in the middle of all the pain. Ichigo pushed for what seemed like forever, and though he felt only pain, his midwife said it was moving. The head wasn't out yet though, Ichigo growling as he pushed harder with all of his might.

"Do not use all of your energy now. There is another after this one," the midwife told him, Ichigo growling in agony as he pushed out the curse words he wanted to spit at her. After what seemed like forever, the tip of the head began to show. Ichigo felt in more agony than before, his stomach and pelvic area tearing apart.

Ichigo breathed through the pain, his grip having almost broken Grimmjow's hand already. Grimmjow ignored the pain though, putting a cold rag over Ichigo's head. Ichigo pushed hard with a mangled growl, the head coming out all the way. Ichigo pushed one last time, the baby coming out. He panted as the midwife cleaned the baby, the announcement of the gender making Ichigo want to sit up to see.

"It's a girl!"

Grimmjow looked at his daughter, seeing his signature demon tattoos beneath her eyes as well. Her hair was a small patch of orange, her body rather pale. Grimmjow didn't mind though, hoping she had his eyes. She was placed on Ichigo's chest so he could see her, her cries dying down. Ichigo wanted to cry at the sight of her, her body so small compared to his own. She was a perfect mix of them both, Ichigo touching her wrinkled skin.

He knew he would name her Izanami after the first goddess. She would always be the reason he strove so hard to live, and Ichigo wanted her to know her place as his daughter before she became a goddess. Ichigo closed his eyes, his body too exhausted to go one. When his second pair of contractions hit, his body willed itself to push. Ichigo forbade himself to scream, not wanting his children to come out to hearing him scream.

The second one came out faster, and when his head left his body, the windows were forced open by the wind. The softness of the wind was smooth against Ichigo's cheek, even after the window was closed. That led him to believe what name he would give his son.

His son, though he wanted to name after the first God, instead was named Fujin, after the god of the winds. When he came out he had Grimmjow's hair and his eyes. He was almost a perfect replica of Grimmjow; despite he had Ichigo's nose and lips. He did not cry when he was born, instead born wide awake and alert. Ichigo knew he would take good care of his sister. This little man had been the thoughts of every demon, but to Ichigo he had hoped for a girl. But to see his boy in front of him, Ichigo knew his sister would not have lived without him. And neither would have Ichigo himself.

Once it was over, Grimmjow held their two children while Ichigo rested. Grimmjow held them tightly, kisses placed on each of their heads. When they first came out they looked like aliens to him. Grimmjow wasn't sure what to think of them, but once he had them in his arms he immediately fell in love. Ichigo had told him the names he had given them, and Grimmjow knew they would live up to them.

They would have to take them back to hell where they would be able to grow, until they were mature enough to take their rightful thrones. The devil had stated they would rule together in his last breath, and Grimmjow would take his throne with Ichigo in hell. Grimmjow didn't care, just hoped his children would learn to love him until that time came.

Grimmjow looked to the window, no longer hearing the clatter of wind. All the god's had passed in the war, the devil the last to stay alive long enough to enforce his will. The floods would soon recede and the world would go back to normal with no one in charge. Grimmjow closed his eyes, hoping his children would rule the world with peace and prosperity.

When Ichigo woke up, they went to hell. Within what seemed like a month in hell, his children were already five years old. Ichigo hated how fast time went and tried to spend every minute with them. They called him mama and Grimmjow dada. Within another month, they were ten. At this time Ichigo told them about their destiny. They took it lightly and played on as children did.

At the age of fifteen, their destiny was too bright for them to ignore any longer. Ichigo watched them leave with remorse, getting one last glimpse of his children. His daughter looked like him but had Grimmjow's demon markings and his nose. She had Ichigo's lips and eyes, though her skin was pale. She was beyond the recognition of beauty, and Ichigo was proud to be able to be her mother.

His son had grown into an exceptional young man, his body type reflecting Grimmjow's. He promised to keep a close eye on his sister, something he had been doing since birth. He had Grimmjow's blue hair and eyes, but the rest of his face reflected Ichigo's. They were not demons in this life and did not have demons forms. Even so, Ichigo would always claim them, no matter how bad things got.

For they were his children and he loved them above everything.

 ** _The End_**

Author's note: Ending it here sadly, before my muse decides to stop letting me write all together. Hoped you guys liked this story, and sorry it wasn't as long as I expected.


End file.
